Fearless
by sweetgirl8353
Summary: Sequel to I Fear love. Jack has called upon Will and Emily for another adventure. What will happen when they have to find a treasure, put up with blackbeards son and a dead pirate from the past? Summary inside! I changed the name.
1. Summary

Fearing Her

Summary: Sequel to I Fear Love. It's been 50 years since Emily and Will got married, they are called upon by Jack who wants to get another treasure. What happens when he raised another dead pirate that is connected to Will? And what will happen when they have to go up against Blackbeards son Thomas Teach? Find out Fearing Her.


	2. 50 years and a dead pirate

Fearless

I smiled up at the sleeping form of my husband…even know 50 years later I still smile when I call him that. Yesterday had been our 50th anniversary, and we had defiantly celebrated it. The crew threw us a huge party and we stayed up till dawn, it was about noon and Will had been only sleeping for an hour or two. I couldn't sleep; I was just so happy that sleep never came. Star our immortal cat was sleeping at the edge of our bed, curled up in a ball. I looked back at me sleeping husband as his chest rose and fell from his breathing. He was still as handsome as he was 50 years ago; of course being immortal he wouldn't grow older. I was immortal as well, as was our friend Jack Sparrow. I almost laughed thinking about when Jack found out he was immortal, defiantly a fun tale. Not being able to fall asleep and not wanting to disturb Will's sleep, I quietly got out of bed. I picked up Will's white shirt that had been thrown to the floor last night. It hung loosely around my body, just going under my butt. I walked over to the window and opened it as the sea breeze came in. It lightly caress my cheek as I sighed in content. My hand fingered with my necklace, I had combined the turquoise with the key so it was one necklace. I looked down at the old worn rope bracelet Odette had made me all those years ago, I hope she is well. I then looked down at my wedding band smiling at the beauty of it. It wasn't anything extravagant, it was just gold with an inscription on the inside that said loving you forever, it matched what Will says. Just as I thought that I heard a sound coming from where he was sleeping. I turned around to see him waking up. I smiled as he opened his eyes, his arm grabbed at the spot where I had been sleeping. I laughed as his eyes opened in confusion as he turned over to see the spot to him vacant. Hearing me laugh he turned toward me and smiled.

"Good morning." He said tiredly.

"It's noon." I said pointing out the window, Will nodded sleepily. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"And why weren't you in bed?" He asked as he grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I put my arms around his neck and through his hair. His hands went around my waist holding me tightly. I smiled and coyly said.

"I don't know I couldn't sleep, why did you miss me?" I whispered into his ear as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"No." He said jokingly. I raised one of my eyebrows and said.

"Oh you didn't miss this?" I said giving him a kiss on his ear. I pulled back to look at him as he said.

"No."

"This?" I asked as I kissed both of his cheeks.

"No."

"This." I said as I gave him a short kiss on his lips opening my mouth slightly but then pulling away before his tongue could enter. I could see him having an internal battle about what he should say, he finally shook his head yes.

"Yes." I smiled before kissing him again, as he pulled tighter to him till our bodies were pressed up to each other. Once we pulled away we rested our foreheads on each other.

"I can't believe we have been married for 50 years." He said after silence, I nodded.

"Me neither but get use to it, you have to put up with me for eternity. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course I can, it will be an adventure." I smiled as I started stroking his scar; his body shuddered slightly in pleasure.

"We only have adventures when we run into Jack." I said as I looked up at him to see him nod.

"Yes, I wonder how he is doing; it's been what 25 years since we last saw him?"

"At least he probably has found some treasure, or made pacts with powerful people and can't keep them, you know typical Jack stuff." Will laughed before nodding in agreement.

"Do we have to get up?" Will whined as I laughed and nodded.

"I know I don't want to either, but we have to my love." I said as he pulled me closer to him as he started kissing my neck as I quietly moaned in pleasure.

"But I'd rather stay in bed with my beautiful wife and do some rather naughty things with her." I laughed so hard that I fell back on the bed scaring Star who ran off the bed to one of the leather chairs. Tears started streaming down my face as Will kept looking at me weird. He finally sat up more and got on top of me pinning me to the spot.

"Oh so you don't want to do naughty things?" He asked as he slipped one of his hands under my shirt as I again moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist again ad I pulled him down to me so our lips were only inches away from each other.

"I can do naughty things." I whispered as his lips came down crashing on mine. We stayed like that for several moments until we were disturbed by knocking at the door. We both groaned as Will pulled away from me. He sat up as so did I.

"I'll answer it." I said as I stood up pulling the shirt down. Will looked at me bewildered.

"But you're only in a shirt." He protested while I replied.

"And you're in nothing dear." I said as I walked over to the door. I opened it slightly to see Bootstrap, I opened it further and Bootstrap raised an eyebrow as he saw what I was wearing.

"Will let's you answer the door in that?" He asked chuckling. I shrugged and said.

"It was either me in this or Will in nothing, your pick." I said as his laughter stopped. I smiled at him as his cheeks turned a couple of shades redder.

"I love my son, but seeing him in the nude I do not want to see." I laughed as I Will started protesting from inside the room. Bootstrap heard him and laughed.

"I'm here to tell you two that even though it was your 50th anniversary last night, you two still have duties to do. And we have already allowed you two to sleep in so I expect to see you two on the deck in ten minutes." He said even though there was a twinkle in his eyes. I laughed and mock saluted him as he walked off. I walked back into the room to see Will already up and getting ready. He was already in pants, but no shirt so I got to look at his chest as he walked around.

"What are you staring at?" He asked as his back was to me as he grabbed a shirt and put it on. I felt my cheeks get warmer for being caught.

"You." I said easily as he turned around and smiled at me. He came over and took me in his arms.

"I think it's cute." He whispered to me before giving me a quick peck on my mouth as he then turned back to getting ready. I also started to get ready. I picked out brown pants and a white shirt with a brown vest. It was to warm out to wear a coat. I went to put them on pulling off Will's shirt; just to be cruel I tossed it at him as I turned back around. I felt his gaze on me as I changed. Once in my clothes I turned around to see him staring at me as if he was in a trance. I smiled and raised an eyebrow and innocently asked.

"What are you staring at?" He looked up at me face as his face went redder as he sheepishly smiled.

"What do you think I was staring at?" I looked behind me and saw the mirror hanging on the wall.

"The mirror?" I asked innocently as he stepped closer to me. When he was only an arm length away from me he said.

"You." I smiled at him before jumping in his arms.

"Thank you." I said as I gave him a kiss that only lasted a second longer then the one he gave me. Soon we were both ready, Will had his arm around my waist as we walked up to the deck. My arm was resting on his back as we set about to do our duties. I heard whistling as we came on deck, most likely the crew seeing as how we were late. The day went by slowly, we ran across a ship that had been sunk by a storm; they were about twelve men aboard. Two of them joined our crew as the rest went to their judgment. I had to give them a tour of the ship, sadly one of them Nathan kept trying to hit on me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I hit him, sadly that caused him to want to go to his judgment so know we only have one new crewmember.

"Good going Emily." Billy said as all of us were gathered around eating lunch, which was stew that Lenny had made. Everyone laughed as they recalled what had happened when I punched the ma. Will was even there sitting next to me, laughing away as they had Nestor, the new crewmember recount what happened. I buried my head on Will's shoulder as everyone burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny, that is the third time this month someone has hit on me." I grumbled causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Yeah it's also the third time this month that they went to their judgment because of it." Bootstrap said as everyone laughed again, some even had tears coming down there faces.

"I hate you all." I said giving everyone a death glare as they only rolled their eyes.

"You know sometimes I think you only punch people just to show your fierceness." Billy said, I nodded and said.

"Why do you think I'm always punching Nicholas, as a matter of fact I haven't done it lately, where is he?" Nicholas the stood up and ran off. While we all broke down with laughter, I had been punching Nicholas a lot; he was just my punching bag. Sadly though I have broken his nose 35 times because of it. This wasn't to bad considering I have punched him 144 times over the past 50 years, that's not too bad; it's only about three punches a year. Lunch went by with out any else interesting happening, around sunset I sneaked away to the crow's nest and sat up there watching the sunset. The sky was beautiful, it was pink and purple and orange, I always loved sunsets. Suddenly a green flash came, and I knew what that meant, it meant we would be going to a ship where someone or more had died. I sighed before grabbing the rope and falling back down to the deck, I didn't need the rope could just jump down and I would be fine, just sore in the morning. I walked to the front of the ship, to see Bootstrap at the railing.

"Hello Father." I said teasingly as I came to stand next to him, he turned to me and smiled.

"Hello daughter." He said in an equal teasing voice, we busted out laughing.

"Do you see a ship anywhere?" I asked leaning over the railing. He nodded and pointed off to the far right and there sat a ship.

"It doesn't look ruined." I said after only looking at it for a minute.

"It's not, but look at the sails." I raised an eyebrow but looked anyway to see black sails.

"The Pearl." I whispered. He nodded gravely. I ran over to where Will was at the wheel.

"Will." I called as I ran over to him. He looked over at me worried.

"Emily what's wrong?" He asked as he took me into his arms.

"It's the Pearl." I said into his chest.

"What?" I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"The ship is the Pearl." I said and realization dawned in his eyes. Jack was our friend and so was his crew, our closest friends and I hope no one we like is hurt. Soon enough we pulled up to the side of the Pearl. Will called for someone to watch the Dutchman.

"Emily." He said as I walked over to the rail.

"What?" I asked anxious.

"Let's teleport over." He said and I nodded. He held open his arms as I walked into them. Holding on tightly as I felt us move without moving. Soon enough we were on the Pearl's deck. I let go of Will to look around to see everyone else staring at us. All of our friends were still alive, except I didn't see jack and he can't die so where is he?

"Happy anniversary." I cheerful slightly drunk voice said as the crew separated and up walked Jack smiling cheekily at us. Will and I sighed in relief as I ran over and hugged Jack.

"It's so good to see you again Jack." I said happily as I pulled away from him.

"You too love, hello Will." Jack said as Will and he shook hands.

"So who died?" Will asked looking around.

"Oh no one important we just needed to him to contact you two."

"Dead man trick?" I asked as several crew men brought out the body of an elder man, who was dead. Jack nodded.

"You two really need a calling card or something like that, it's quite dreadful to have to bring on old men and watch them die just to see you." I rolled my eyes at Jack's comment. I walked back over to Will and I put my arms around his waist.

"So what do you want Jack?" I asked as I turned to look at him. Jack smirked and replied.

"An adventure of sorts if you can call it that." We both groaned thinking about Jack was about to say.

"Before you get all no we can't we're too busy just hear me out." Jack looked really close to pleading with us. Will and I looked at each other as I shrugged and Will turned back to Jack and said.

"Sure why not, I mean it has been awhile since we saw each other." I nodded and Jack smiled.

"Yeah, at least you didn't raise another dead pirate." I said jokingly as Will laughed, I looked around to see the crew looking anywhere except at us and Jack was looking at the deck.

"Well you see love that's an interesting…" I groaned and said.

"Who did you raise?"

"Uh who did I raise?"

"Who did you raise?" Will asked slightly irritated.

"No one bad really…"

"Who did you raise?" We asked at the same time.

"Me." We turned to the direction of where the voice came from. I gasped as I looked at the person, because standing in front of me was Elizabeth Swann.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	3. A new adventure starts with a riddle

Fearless

My gaze traveled from Elizabeth to Will who were just staring at each other as if in a trance.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered softly as they continued to look at each other, she gave a small smile.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Will gave a small smile and even chuckled and replied.

"Too long, you look good." You know he wasn't mad at her like he had been mad at me when we first talked. I turned around to look at Jack who was looking anywhere except at me. The crew stood around looking at us in interest. I turned back to Will and Elizabeth they walked closer to each other and gave each other a hug, and sad to say it wasn't a friendly hug. I cleared my throat and they separated and looked at me. I plastered a smile on my face as I stepped forward.

"Elizabeth Swann it's a pleasure to meet you." I said holding out my hand not breaking eye contact with her. She smiled and took my hand and shook it.

"I go by Turner, and it is nice to meet you in person. I presume you are Emily James?" She asked staring back at me. I let go of her hand and ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Well actually it's uh Turner, Emily Turner." I said and an awkward silence followed that. Luckily Jack broke it by walking over and said.

"Well what are we all standing around for? Let's go down to my cabin and talk." He said looking between us. Will motioned for Elizabeth to go first and she smiled at him. Will turned to me and made the same motion, I took a step forward when Jack grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"William I hope you don't mind if I take one of your wife's to talk do you?" Jack said still holding my arm. Will looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged and said.

"Go." I said with a bit of a harsh tone, I could see by Will's eyes that he had picked up on it. He looked at me another moment before nodding and started walking to Jack's cabin. Once he was out of eye sight I jerked out of Jack's grasp and turned around and glared at him.

"Now darling I know you may be mad." My glare didn't falter as I spat the words at him.

"I am beyond mad, I am furious." I spat at him as he inwardly cringed. He looked around at the crew who was still watching. He grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the back of the ship. Once at the back he let go and I said.

"How could you?"

"What?" He asked genuinely confused. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Of all the dead pirates in the world you had to bring back Will's ex-wife?"

"Well technically she is still married to him." He said weakly as I started pacing.

"Oh that makes this so much better." In my anger I brought my fist down on the railing, I hissed in pain as it surged throughout my hand and to my body. I turned back to him and asked.

"Why her Jack? Why?" I asked trying to conceal my anger.

"Because she is a fine pirate, and a friend of mine."

"And Will's wife." I spat and he nodded.

"You are unbelievable and no it is not a compliment." I said as he started smiling.

"You raise me form the dead and then her? You know how messed up that is?" I all but yelled at Jack.

"I know this may seem bad, but it isn't." I looked at him and motioned for him to continue.

"I mean yeah sure Elizabeth is here, she is Will's first love, and for a long time his only love. He loved her since he first saw her when he was a wee lad, and sure they had loved each other. He risked his life to save her, even to the point of sacrificing himself for Barbossa. Sure he came after me to get my compass to free her from the gallows; sure he did everything in his power to free me from world's end because he thought that she loved me, and really who wouldn't fall in love with me?" He put a hand to his chin and stroke a pose, seeing me still glaring he continued.

"Sure when their son died and she turned him away he was heartbroken and distraught, but that doesn't mean anything. Feeling better?" He asked hopefully as I nodded my head no and said.

"No I feel worse because what you said is true, she is his first love, maybe his only love." Jack protested.

"You are wrong love, he loves you I am positive of that."

"Maybe." I said turning back to the ocean. He sighed and walked up to me he stood next to me also looking at the dark waters.

"You are quite stubborn you know that right?" I gave a smirk and he continued.

"He does love you; he wouldn't have married you if he didn't."

"Maybe he just didn't want be alone and have to put up with you."

"I resent that, I am great company. And besides before tonight have you ever questioned his love." I shook my head no.

"See you're just scared now that Elizabeth is in the mix, but you don't have to worry. Now let's go to my cabin and talk, savvy?" I gave a small smile and nodded, Jack could almost always make me feel better. We walked silently to his cabin, just right outside his door I hesitated and I wanted to turn around into Jack. He turned me around and said.

"Not getting away that easily love." And with that he pushed me forward, I glared at him as I opened the door and stepped into the cabin. Will and Elizabeth who were by the map table looked up at us as Jack came in and shut the door. He again pushed me forward and I walked over to the map table.

"What were you two talking about?" Will asked quietly as I came to stand by him.

"Nothing of importance." I said coldly as I looked down at the maps. I felt Will's gaze on me but I refused to look up. Jack walked over and said.

"Well isn't this great all four of us here together, I never thought I would see this day." We all glared at him as he smirked.

"Can we just get to business?" Will asked slightly annoyed. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Of course whelp, now I call you all here, from the dead and the living for a mission."

"What do you want Jack?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled at me as I gave a smile back. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Will was looking at me.

"There's this treasure, it's called the stone of knowledge, it can tell you anything that you want to know, from the past, present and the future, and best of all it will know where even more treasures are." He said happily as I rolled my eyes, that man needs a new hobby.

"Ok so where is it?" Elizabeth asked. Jack's smiled faltered a little but he recovered it.

"Well here's the thing, its location is written on this map, but the map was been but up into six pieces, I have the first one and we are going to go find all the other pieces and then get the treasure."

"What does the first one say?" Will asked curiously. Jack grabbed it from his pocket; it was a worn piece of paper yellow with age.

"It's a riddle, though it doesn't rhyme. It says where you pick a fight with a man just because he looks at you funny. Where the women wear white masks, and the dragon is praised, you will find the next riddle in a statue of the highest dragon."

"That's odd, women wear white masks?" Elizabeth said thinking it over.

"It's an Asian country, it has to be." I said looking at Jack as he nodded.

"Whoever they are the praise dragons." Will said and I rolled my eyes and said.

"That's why I said an Asian country." Will just rolled his eyes in response.

"Where's a place where that's so cruel they will pick a fight with you because you look odd?" Jack asked.

"Where's a place that's Asian?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where woman wear white masks?" I said.

"Where they praise dragons?" Will asked, we all looked at each other and at the same time said.

"Singapore." Jack smiled.

"I love Singapore; I heard they're having a huge celebration we'll get there in time for that." He said thinking of Singapore.

"When will we set sail?" Elizabeth asked, knocking Jack out of his trance.

"Now." With that he walked to the door and then out, we followed behind him, in another awkward silence. Finally getting tired of it I said.

"I'm going ahead." I walked ahead of them without waiting for an answer; I soon made it to the deck and was surprise to hear a voice.

"If it isn't Emily Turner." I turned around and smirked at Annamaria.

"Yes it is Annamaria." We laughed and I walked over and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Good and you." Just then Will and Elizabeth walked by.

"I've been better." I said nodding my head towards them, she looked over and nodded.

"I told Jack raising for would be a bad idea, but you know Jack." I nodded.

"Well she is a good pirate, and she will help us with this mission." I said looking over at her as she talked to Will and Jack.

"What about you and Will?" I sighed.

"What's there to say?"

"You're married to each other."

"Yeah and she still is married to Will as well." I sat down on a crate as Annamaria sat down next to me.

"This is going to be a long adventure." I said after several moments of silence. We talked for awhile before I went back to the Dutchman; Will was still on the Pearl as I swung over to the deck. Everyone looked at me and I finally snapped.

"What?" I snapped.

"We're just wondering where we are going." Billy said looking at me, I sighed.

"Singapore." Everyone cheered but I cut them off.

"Not for pleasure, for business, we are on another adventure with Jack be prepared for anything and everything." I said before walking to my cabin. I walked in the captain's cabin and collapsed onto the nearest couch, which was where Star was taking a bath. She started sniffing me as I said.

"Star you are so lucky that you are a cat, your life is so not complicated." I said as I picked her up and hugged her to my chest as she purred. The door opened and I didn't have to look up to know it was Will. I didn't look up at him as well but I felt his eyes on me. I just kept petting Star.

"Need something?" I asked after several minutes of silence. I felt him take a seat on the couch that I was lying on and I sat up as Star jumped down to the ground.

"We need to talk." I rolled my eyes.

"We always need to talk." I said in a bored tone. He glared at me and I only shrugged innocently.

"Look I know this may seem bad that Elizabeth is here." I sighed but motioned for him to continue.

"But I want you to know that I married to you, and I love you."

"You're still married to her." I said looking at him intently.

"I may be but that doesn't mean I will be putting our marriage in jeopardy."

"How poetic." I muttered under my breath. He ran a hand through his brown hair and grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't know what to do to make you believe me."

"Tell me you don't love her anymore, tell me that you don't think about her, tell me that she still doesn't have your heart." I pleaded with him as put my arms around his neck as I looked at him. He sighed and looked down.

"I can't." I untangled myself from him and stood up.

"Well then there is nothing else to say."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	4. Forgiveness

Fearless

I sat on the railing, after talking to Will I had come here, it was my night shift. The sun had set about an hour ago; I leaned against a pole that was next to the railing. I shut my eyes and lapsed into a light sleep, being lulled by the sound around me. The distant laughter of the crew who were on the other side of the ship, the rocking of the ship, seagull's calls, and other sea noises. I heard soft footsteps but I paid them no heed, they stopped somewhere near me. I then felt my necklace being lifted off my neck. I grabbed the chain and opened my eyes to see Elizabeth. I raised an eyebrow as she backed away.

"What were you doing?" I asked as I looked at her suspiciously, she smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to know if you were a good protector of the key, and you are." She sat down on the railing and looked over at me, at my confused look she said.

"Honestly, that's the only reason I did it." I finally nodded still not trusting her.

"What are you doing over here anyway?" I asked as I looked out at the ocean, the Pearl was on the other side of the ship. She shrugged and replied.

"Nothing much going on the Pearl, just Jack being Jack." I nodded in understanding.

"Believe me I know, I have to put up with him forever." I said as she laughed.

"Yes he told me of you're quest and how you spilled the pot holding immortality but took some yourself and saved some for Jack, why did you save some for him?" I shrugged, I had never really thought about.

"I don't know, he's a friend and he really wanted it, I felt bad because I had it so I saved some for him."

"I think that is very sweet." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Sweet? I don't do sweet." I said smirking, Elizabeth snorted.

"Please Jack told me of the way you treated that girl Odette, you are sweet."

"Occasionally."

"I think you have a good heart, you just use your fierceness for when you fight, to scare off the enemy." I just looked at her odd but finally nodded.

"So do you like being alive again?" I asked it was odd I was having a nice conversation with my husband's wife, I am so messed up.

"It's strange being alive; it took me awhile to get use to my body." I nodded in understanding.

"Sometimes I miss it." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Miss what?" I asked curiously.

"Heaven." She said smiling.

"At least you got there."

"Ah you went to hell."

"What can I say, pirate." She laughed as I gave a small chuckle.

"This is odd." I said after several moments of silence.

"What is?"

"This." I said moving my arms to represent us.

"I mean we are acting civil and we're both married to the same man." She laughed.

"Emily are you intimated by me?" I shook my head no.

"Me? I am not scared of…oh never mind." I said as she laughed.

"Emily you don't have to worry about Will and I. I love him but I respect that he is married to you."

"Well technically you are still married to him." She rolled her eyes.

"I look at it in this way, who has a ring on and who doesn't?" I looked down at her ring finger and saw no ring I looked down at mine to see my wedding band shinning in the moon's light.

"I hope we can be friends." Elizabeth said and I looked up at her and nodded.

"I think someday we will be." We both smiled and shook each other's hands.

"Well I better get back, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and she walked off. I sighed well that went well; Elizabeth and I might get along one of these days. That only left Will, why am I always so insecure, I mean he loves me and here I am acting all cold and distant and all you don't love me thing. I really hate myself sometimes. Making up my mind I got off of the rail and walked back to my cabin, someone can take my shift. As I passed a group of the crew laughing, I walked over and said.

"Lenny take over my shift." And I walked off before he could protest. I walked back to my cabin and I opened the doors and walked in to find Will sleeping in our bed. I smiled slightly as I walked over to his dresser and grabbed one of his shirts; it had become my new night outfit. I changed quietly and I pet Star who was lying on a chair. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and let it hand loose. I quietly got under the covers my back was to Will as I quietly whispered.

"I'm sorry." Nothing happened just like I had expected. I put my head deeper into my pillow went I felt a pair of strong arms go around my waist pulling me closer to Will. I snuggled into him as he kissed my ear and whispered back.

"I know." I turned around so that I could look up at him. He moved some of my hair out of my eyes.

"I am truly sorry, what I said was wrong." He shook his head no.

"No it wasn't, I just want you to know that I won't go back to Elizabeth. She has a piece of my heart, but so do you." I nodded as I stroked his scar, as his arms still rested around my waist. I yawned as Will quietly chuckled.

"Go to sleep my love." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I nodded weakly as I snuggled deeper into Will who held me tightly. Soon sleep claimed me.

I woke up hours later to hear seagulls outside one of the windows that was opened. I quietly groaned before sitting up, Will feeling my movements pulled me back down as I laughed.

"You are not leaving." He said with his eyes still shut.

"I don't want to, but we have to, we will be reaching Singapore soon." I said regretfully.

"Not until tonight or tomorrow morning." He said as he opened one of his eyes lazily. I smiled up at him glad that we were no longer fighting. I took one of his hands and held it as I rubbed small circles on it. Will watched with mild amusement.

"You are a strange woman Emily Turner." He said kissing my cheek.

"But you love me."

"Yes I do, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"And I wouldn't have you any other way my captain." I said before giving him a light kiss on the mouth. I pulled away and sat up again.

"We should get up before your father comes again and forces us up."

"It seems odd that he is telling me what to do, I mean I am the captain."

"No respect I tell you." I said as I got out of bed and Will followed suit. We soon were dresses. Will in a red shirt with black pants and a blue bandanna. I was in navy blue pants with a white shirt and a blue vest. I put my hair up in a messy bun, as I was putting my belt on with my sword Will came up behind me and out his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck as I leaned into him. I quietly moaned before pulling away from his grasp.

"We have to get up on deck Will so stop distracting me." I said playfully as he looked around innocently.

"Me? My I do not know what you speak of." It could have been believable if he hadn't started smiling. I grabbed his hand as we walked out of our room and up to the deck. We set about working. Right after my morning duties were up I snuck over to the Pearl.

"Hello Cotton, Cotton's parrot." I said as I walked past him. I looked around and I saw Annamaria talking to Jack. I walked over and heard that they were fighting…again. I sighed it was like a daily ritual for them to fight over nothing, they were almost as bad as Pintel and Ragetti.

"I think this whole adventure is crazy." She said as I leaned against the railing watching in amusement.

"Well I don't love, and if you don't like it find another ship." She huffed and said in a deadly voice.

"Maybe I will, and next time I see you I will blow this ship to little bits and make you suffer." I raised my eyebrows at her violent nature. Even Jack looked a little scared.

"I was just kidding darling, of course I love having you around, you're my sane person here." I swear Annamaria blushed, I swear she did.

"So tell me what I can do to make it up to you." She stepped closer to him and whispered something in his ear as he smirked and walked off. She spotted me and walked over.

"What was that about?" I asked pointing to Jack; she only shrugged and said innocently.

"What?" I smiled finally getting what was going on.

"Someone loves the captain of the Pearl." I said teasingly as she glared at me. She looked around quickly to make sure no one had heard what I had said.

"I do not love him, I can barley stand him let alone love."

"Didn't look like it to me, the fighting, the looks, the whisper. There is defiantly something there." I said dramatically.

"Let's move on to another subject, how are you and Will."

"We made up." I said smiling.

"I do not want the details." I laughed. We talked a little while longer before I had to head back to the Dutchman, the day went by slowly. Will and I went over to the Pearl once or twice to talk about how we are suppose to find the next piece of the map. I had stayed in the library and read for most of the afternoon reading several books. I had just finished reading Romeo and Juliet and I walked back up to the deck. I saw Will at the front of the ship leaning against the railing. I came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he turned to me and smiled.

"Hello." He said as he hugged me to him.

"Are we close to Singapore?" I asked looking at the ocean, the sun was setting quickly. And soon it was completely under the ocean, the sky was violet and pink and orange and yellow.

"We should be." Suddenly man started yelling and we looked at each other. Will released me and walked to the other side of the ship. I followed and I saw the Pearl going ahead of us slightly. I got a good view of a town, I had never been there but I had heard enough to know that this was Singapore.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	5. Broken dragons and a king returns

Fearless

"If anyone grabs my butt, they will die." I said as we walked the streets of Singapore. Elizabeth and Annamaria laughed. We were all walking in a group; Jack was ahead of us talking to Gibbs. Singapore was in absolute chaos, at least more then usual. The streets were crowed with the locals, waving banners and flags with dragons on them. We girls were dressed up in dresses, Elizabeth in a blue one, Annamaria in a red and me in a green dress. My hair was in a ponytail while Elizabeth's was braided and Annamaria's was down. Just then a drunken man walked over to us.

"How much do I have to pay to get with all three of you…at the same time?" He laughed and stumbled around before turning back to us. Our face's had the same look, disgust.

"Can I punch him?" I asked glaring at him.

"You always get to punch the people." Annamaria said and I shrugged.

"I vote for Elizabeth, she is the king." I said smirking at her, she returned it and looked at the man.

"What's your name?" He smiled, obviously not have heard us talking.

"Siti and what is yours my sweet?" She smirked before punching him in the face sending him to the ground. Annamaria and I burst out laughing.

"My name is Elizabeth and if you come near my friends or me again I will do worse to you." She said before kicking him in the stomach, he groaned in pain as we continued laughing. Elizabeth motioned for us to follow her as we stepped over the man.

"That was good." I said as our laughter finally subsided. We caught up with the rest of the crew; we made it into the town square where people were selling festive items, mainly dragons. I saw an interesting booth and I started walking over to it, when someone grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going love?" Jack yelled over the noise of people celebrating. I pointed to the vendor and replied.

"I want to look over there, maybe get Will a souvenir?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Will made me promise to protect you, and besides we are here on a mission love." I rolled my eyes.

"Jack I can take care of myself, and besides I could ask questions, figure out where this statue could be." He finally nodded and let go of my arm. I walked over to the vendor and looked around. I had just picked up an amulet of a black dragon when a voice said from behind me.

"Ah that is Ryujin king and god of the sea." I turned around to see an elderly man standing there. I smiled at him and turned back to the amulet, it would go well with Will, he is considered king of the sea.

"How much?" I asked turning back to the man. I grabbed for some money, but the man shook his head no.

"No it is free, free for a pretty lady, and also celebration in honor Ryujin greatest dragon on earth." I jerked my head up at his words.

"Is he the most praised dragon here?' I asked quickly and the man looked at me confused but nodded his head yes.

"Is there a statue of him here?" I asked looking around and I saw everyone else still in the square. The man nodded again.

"In the middle of the village, at midnight he will be revealed and we will celebrate his greatness. You should stay and watch it, very good celebration." I nodded distractedly.

"What time is it?" I asked anxious, he took out a watch and said.

"11:55, celebration will begin soon." I nodded and thanked him again for the amulet, I ran over to everyone else.

"I know who the dragon is and I know where the statue is." I said quickly as everyone looked at me.

"Where darling?" Jack asked coming up to me.

"The dragon is Ryujin god of the sea and his statue is in the middle of the town, and at midnight they will start celebrating it. We have to get there now." I said seriously as Jack nodded and we all took off. Racing down the streets, it was quiet a funny scene. I mean about 10 pirates running down the streets that were too crowed. We had to maneuver through many obstacles. When we finally got to the middle of town there was already a large crowd gathered around the statue as someone talked. I groaned.

"How are we ever going to get up there?' I asked as Jack joined me, he only smiled before pushing through the crowd. I turned back to the rest of the crew and shrugged before following Jack. It was tough going getting to the front of the crowd, these people are pushy but luckily we all made it to the front. There was an old man standing there in bright color robes talking about Ryujin and his greatness and how he had provided for the town for centuries. The large golden statue of Ryujin gleamed behind the man; it sat a top a perch gleaming in the torch lights.

"We need to get up there." I whispered to Jack and he nodded.

"But how?" Gibbs asked.

"We need a distraction, or at least a way that we can look at the statue without causing suspicion." Annamaria said from behind us.

"What do we have, only us." Pintel grumbled, Jack then started smiling and said.

"No we have a king." We all turned to Elizabeth and she looked at us wearily.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You are the pirate king love."

"That was over a century ago, they have most likely forgotten about me." Jack nodded no.

"You are the only king in history to be a woman, they will remember you." And with that Jack pushed her forward so that she almost ran into the old man. The man eye's widened in shock as he looked at Elizabeth; a silence came over the crowed.

"It can't be, is it you pirate king?" The man asked amazed. Elizabeth looked at us and we motioned for her to nod. She nodded her head yes.

"But you have left our world, why are you here?' The man asked in awe as he bowed to her. She looked back at us with a confused face, I pointed to the statue. She nodded in said.

"I have come from the dead to pay my respects to…to…to the dragon, behind me." She finished off lamely as Jack gave a small chuckle. The man nodded and looked toward the crowed.

"We have been blessed, our dear pirate king had come back to praise Ryujin, we will let her praise him." Elizabeth then raised a finger and said.

"Uh yes I want to praise, but I cannot do it with that uh statue the way it is, yes that's it." She said thinking as she was talking. Annamaria put her hands over her eyes.

"What is wrong with the statue my king?" He asked bowing to her again. She looked back at us and shrugged and we only looked back at her.

"It uh needs…needs a look over. Yes I have brought some special people and they will look over the statue, come look over people." She said motioning for some of us to come up. Jack with Pintel and Ragetti walked up. The man glared at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow you are not welcomed here." He spat at him, Jack only smirked and replied.

"I am in the king's service, so yes I am." He stuck his tongue out at him and motioned for Pintel and Ragetti to get on the perch and look for the piece of the map. They got on the perch in an awkward way and started looking over the statue. Running their hands all over it bending down and looking for where the piece could be. Pintel shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Jack.

"Keep going we need to find…I mean the statue has to be better looked at for the king." He said looking at Elizabeth. Suddenly Ragetti bent over by the mouth and put his hand into it and grabbed something.

"I've found it!" He yelled excitedly as I sighed in relief. Pintel swaddled over to him and they both jumped excitedly, the statue started moving to the other side and it fell off the perch. The entire crowed was silent as the statue hit the ground smashing into little pieces. Cotton's parrot squawked.

"Dead men dead men."

"You can say that again." I muttered as most of the people looked in horror at the ruined statue. The old man in the robes face turned red and he walked over to Jack and yelled at him.

"You and your men have killed Ryujin; the penalty is death for you and your entire crew." He then spat at Jack as I inwardly cringed. Jack looked around nervously before yelling.

"Run!" He didn't have to tell us twice our crew all started running. I ran over to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand as we ran down the streets being chased by a mob.

"Run faster you dogs!" Jack yelled from behind us.

"Good going Jack." Annamaria yelled as we ran around a corner, the crowed pursuing us.

"I didn't knock the statue over."

"I told you not to let them join our crew!" She yelled back as she hit his head, almost causing him to trip.

"Could you two fight after we're safe?" Elizabeth yelled as the docks came into view. We ran even faster as we ran past docked ships finally coming upon the Pearl.

"Sail sail!" Jack yelled as we got on it, the mob was getting closer; they were just about to reach the ship when it went forward and into the water. We sailed out of the harbor to the yells of the mob while raising the torches and cussing at us. We sailed out into the ocean; the Dutchman was still a ways off. I turned around to see Annamaria yelling her head off at Pintel and Ragetti, Jack laughed at her and then she started yelling at him.

"Darling we will finish this later, but I want to see the map." He said looking at Pintel and Ragetti, they handed it over as Elizabeth and I crowed around him.

"Ladies, there's enough of me to go around." He said smirking while we just glared at him.

"What does it say?" I said trying to look at it.

"It says this land is many things, an island, a country, and a continent. Their animals are as unique as their language; I am not far from where you are now." We all stepped back and looked at each other confused.

"How can it be a country, island, and a continent that's just impossible?" Pintel said.

"No it isn't Australia is all three of them." Ragetti said and we all looked at him and he backed up a little.

"What? Oh I get it…no it I don't." We rolled our eyes as Jack yelled for Gibbs.

"Yes captain?" Gibbs asked walking up.

"We are heading to Australia get us there." He nodded.

"What about the Dutchman?" I asked and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Darling it's next to us." He said pointing and I looked to see in fact that the Dutchman was sailing next to us. I blushed.

"Sorry." Jack nodded still looking at me oddly. I put my hand into my pocket and I felt the amulet I had gotten fro Will. So I swung back to the Dutchman after saying goodnight to everyone on the Pearl. I nodded hello's to crewmen I saw on the deck as I walked to my cabin. I yawned; Singapore had taken all my energy out of me. I walked into my cabin to see Will on a couch reading with Star on his lap. I smiled at him as I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, I sat on the couch.

"Hello." I said as I looked at him, he smiled and said.

"Hello, everything go good in Singapore?"

"Define good?" Will laughed and gathered me into his arms and said.

"Tell me what happened," I nodded and by the time I was done Will was laughing, hard.

"That sounds interesting, to bad I missed it." I nodded and remembered the amulet.

"I have something for you." He quirked an eyebrow and said.

"Something for me? You shouldn't have." I shrugged my shoulders and said.

"Well I thought since you can't go on land, I could bring you something back from the land." He nodded and smiled as I handed him the amulet.

"He is Ryujin, king and god of the sea, the same as you. I thought it would be a perfect match." He nodded and smiled at me and put it on.

"I'll wear it everyday. Thank you." He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss.

"So where are we going?"

"Australia." He nodded and he pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into him as everything went black and I went into my dreams.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	6. Psycho kangaroo

Fearless

Australia came into view; it had 2 days since we left Singapore. We should be reaching Australia by mid afternoon. I was in the crow's nest watching the country get bigger and bigger. I then saw the rope move up and down a little; I peered over the side and saw Will looking up at me. I smiled at him and stood up. I grabbed the rope and jumped off the crow's nest. I laughed as the wind rustled my hair and suddenly my feet made contact with the deck.

"Hello." I said as he smiled at me. He gave me a peck on the cheek before saying.

"Hello yourself."

"What's going on?" I asked as we walked holding hands.

"We will be reaching Australia soon, and I wanted you to get on the Pearl." I nodded and gave him a simple kiss on his mouth before heading over to the Pearl. Once on their deck I turned around and waved at Will. I walked over and saw Jack and Elizabeth talking to each other.

"Hello guys, what are you talking about?" I asked as they both smiled at me.

"Possible spots where the map could be hidden, it didn't mention it in the riddle."

"I wonder why they didn't give a spot."

"To make it harder for us love." Jack said and I nodded. Soon enough we docked in a small village looked just brand new. I was walking with Elizabeth; Annamaria was staying on the ship due to sickness.

"Why is it so hot here?" I asked pulling up the sleeves to my shirt, Elizabeth did the same.

"I don't know how Jack can stand it." I looked over at Jack to see him looking around. He was in his usual outfit, hat, shirt, bandanna, jacket, how he wasn't dead of heat stroke was beyond me.

"So where are we going to find this map?" Gibbs asked loudly so we could all hear. Jack stopped walking and turned towards us and said.

"We look, we look until we find it, got that?" We all nodded.

"Ok now everyone split up and we'll meet at…" Jack looked around and pointed at a building.

"That building at sunset, got that?" We all nodded and he smirked.

"Good now let's go." We all started walking off, Elizabeth and I were together.

"This is mad." I said as we were looking in a school. She nodded her approval.

"Where are all the kids, I wonder?" I shrugged.

"Maybe they don't have school today?" She shook her head no.

"It's Tuesday, it is a school day."

"Well I don't care where they are as long as they don't show up I am fine." All of a sudden we started hearing noises outside the school. We looked at each other and ran to the front door, we opened it a crack to see a lady leading a line of children, they were coming right towards us.

"Good going Emily." Elizabeth said whacking me on the head.

"It's not like I wanted them to come." We shut the door and walked back further into the school.

"What do we do? We can't walk out the door; they'll notice us for sure."

"And we can't stay here, if only there was a way out." I put a hand to my face to block out the sunlight. Sunlight! I turned to see where it was coming from, a window.

"Elizabeth a window!" I said pointing at it. She smiled and we walked over to it.

"It's too high up!" Elizabeth complained as we gave up hope trying to jump to it. The children's voices were getting louder. I saw a desk and I grabbed it and dragged it over to the window.

"Hop on." I said as she did. She was now taller then the window. She jumped up a little so now she was sitting on the window's edge.

"I don't know Emily, its high off the ground."

"Just go!" I yelled and she took a deep breath and jumped down from the window. I heard a slight crash as I got on the desk and the hopped onto the window's edge. Just as I was about to jump off the door started opening. I panic and I lost my balance and fell out of the window. I groaned in pain as I laid in a heap on the hard ground.

"Emily are you ok?" Elizabeth asked coming over and offering me a hand. I took it and she pulled me up.

"I think there is a stone imprinted into my back." Elizabeth laughed as I rubbed my sore back. Suddenly we heard a small voice say.

"Why is my desk by the window, and why is the window open?" Our eyes got wide as a woman said.

"I don't know James, maybe something is outside the window?" We heard footsteps and Elizabeth grabbed my arm and we ran to the side of the building. We stayed like that for several minutes till we heard the window shut, we the snuck around the school and started walking.

"How can the deal with this heat?" I said as bugs came at me because I was all sweaty.

"They live here."

"Let's just go back to the place Jack said to meet at."

"But sunset isn't for another three hours."

"Do I look like I care?" I asked as she laughed.

"Nope and neither do I. Let's go." We walked back to the town getting a lot of looks from women who couldn't believe we were in men's clothing, and we got looks from men who wanted us. We walked into the building to find out it was a bar, also sadly enough everyone else was there as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as we took a seat at the bar right next to Jack.

"It's so hot outside and we found nothing. What about you two love?" Jack asked. We both shook our heads no. Just then the bartender came over to us and winked at the both of us.

"What can I get you ladies?" He asked leaning close to us.

"Two rums." Elizabeth said trying to be polite. The man laughed and replied.

"Rum? Don't you think that's a bit too strong for you?"

"I know I'm stronger then you, so just get our drinks." I snapped irritably at him as he backed off and returned a minute later with our rum.

"How are we going to find our map?" Elizabeth asked after several moments of silence.

"You've lost something?" The bartender asked and we all nodded.

"What?"

"A piece of paper mate." Jack said peering at the man.

"Well I have a hunch where it could have gone." We all looked up sharply at him.

"Where?" I asked quickly.

"A kangaroo comes to this town often, most the time when we be sleeping. It takes things, anything that's around. Bottles, shoes, anything, it could've taken what ye lost."

"And where does this kangaroo store his treasures?" Jack asked leaning to the man.

"A little ways out of town. Just walk down the street and keep going straight till ye out of town, you'll go across it eventually, he has a pile of where he stores his items. But be careful mates, the kangaroo doesn't like having his things taken from him." We all nodded and got up and left, just as we were at the door the man called.

"Hey you have to pay for those drinks!"

"Pirates." Jack said turning to him and smirking. We then walked down the street keeping to the directions soon enough we were out of town. The sun kept beating down on us and several of the crew had collapsed due to heat stroke. As soon as the pile came into sight we all sucked down.

"There it is." Jack said.

"Yes and there's where _that _is." I said pointing at a kangaroo who was sitting near the pile.

"This could get tricky." Jack said.

"We will need a distraction."

"Count me out!" Elizabeth and Pintel and Ragetti said all at the same time. I rolled my eyes and said.

"Jack you're good with animals, you distract the kangaroo, while Elizabeth and I look through the pile."

"But…"

"No buts Jack now go." Elizabeth said pushing him forward, like he had done to her in Singapore. He turned around and glared at us and quietly walked up to the kangaroo.

"Hello mate, or love incase you are a girl kangaroo." He said smiling nervously at the kangaroo. Elizabeth and I crawled towards the pile and started looking through it. The kangaroo hadn't noticed us and was staring at Jack intently. It started taking several small hops toward Jack to smell him. Jack held out his hand and the kangaroo sniffed it.

"See you like Jack, everyone likes Jack." I rolled my eyes as I picked up a shoe, I clutched my nose, it smelled horrible.

"I found it!" Elizabeth yelled happily, and the kangaroo jerked its head around and looked at us. It turned back to Jack and he stood up and started backing away as the kangaroo followed him.

"Now darling, I can explain…" Before he could say anything more the kangaroo jumped up and using it's hind legs kicked Jack sending he tumbling down to the ground. I winced at the pain he must be feeling.

"I know I didn't deserve that." He said as he tried to stand up, he swaggered around more then usual and looked around dazed. The kangaroo turned back to Elizabeth and I, we were now standing with everyone else.

"Everyone don't panic." I said but too late everyone started screaming and running. Seeing no other choice I followed suit as we raced back to the town, Jack was lagging behind and I turned around and grabbed his arm and started dragging him. The kangaroo was catching up with us, seeing as Jack was slowing us down.

"Hurry up Jack!" I yelled as we ran past the bar, I swear I could see the man laughing at us. I tripped over a rock and we both fell to the hard ground. I slid a couple of feet foe unknown reasons' and I could tell that I skinned my arms because they were exposed. I quickly got up to see the kangaroo only a couple of feet away from us and gaining fast, I grabbed jack and started running again. I looked behind me to see the Kangaroo dangerously close, luckily I was at the docks and the Pearl was coming up into view. I could tell that us being chased by a kangaroo was quiet a scene, all of the men on their boats were laughing and pointing. I ran up the ramp to the Pearl and nearly collapsed on the deck. Several men took Jack down to his quarters as he was still daze. Elizabeth came up to me and asked.

"Emily are you alright?" I nodded and she gave me a look that said I don't believe you. I felt a sting on my arms and look down to see that from my hand to my elbow on both arms were skinned and were lightly bleeding.

"So what does the map say?" I asked and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"It says you go to a city where corsets and powdered wigs rule. Where the king taxes too much on the simple colonist in North America. You will find me in the pirate headquarters there."

"Well that easy, it's London." I said and she nodded her head.

"Yes I told Gibbs to direct us that way; we should reach it in about 5 to 7 days."

"Great." I muttered under my breath. I saw the Dutchman beside us and said.

"I'm going to head to the Dutchman; I'll tell Will where we're going." She nodded and soon I was in front of my room. I walked in to see Will looking over some papers, he looked up at me and smiled, but it quickly vanished.

"What?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"You're hurt." He said simply as he took my arms and examined them, he led me over to our bed and sat me down and then grabbed some medical things.

"What happened?" He asked as he washed my arms and disinfected the wounds.

"Chased by a kangaroo." I said simply and he raised on of his eyebrows.

"You had to be there." He nodded and wrapped my arms in a white cloth. Once that was done he looked up at me and smiled.

"There now that's better." I sighed and said.

"Well almost." He looked confused and said.

"What else is wrong?"

"My back is killing me; I had to jump out of a window with Elizabeth." Will laughed and replied.

"The things I miss, here I'll give you a massage." He motioned for me to lie down on the bed and once I was he started massaging my shoulders. I moaned in pleasure as he worked out the kinks of my body.

"You are too good to me." I said as he was done and I turned around so I was lying on my back and I looked up at him.

"Well I'm just doing what husbands do."

"Not all husbands would do that, I love you." I said as I sat up and stroked his cheek. He smiled and leaned in and gave me a soft kiss which I returned.

"So where are we going?" He asked as we pulled away, even though he pulled me into his arms.

"London."

"Nice." I nodded and yawned.

"Let's go to sleep." I suggested and he nodded. Soon we were in night outfits and under the covers and in each other's arms.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	7. Serperated and old friends

Fearless

We were five days into our journey to London, and it had been rather dull. You know besides the fact that we had been yet again chased out of another village and to blame this time was Cotton's parrot. Apparently he had insulted the chief of the village, and they had almost killed all of us. God I hate going on adventures with Jack. Now we were sailing off of France. I had just woken up and gone to the deck after some snuggling with my husband. I had just gotten on Deck and saw Elizabeth over on the Pearl's deck. I waved over at her and smiled and she completely acted like I wasn't there. I frowned and then felt two arms go around my waist.

"Hello my love." Will whispered into my ear as I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

"Hello my captain." He then started to kiss my neck as I gave a small moan. I pulled away from him and turned around so I could face him. I smiled up at him and said.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning, care to tell my why?' He chuckled before stroking my cheek.

"Can't a man be happy?" He asked before kissing me which I returned.

"I love it when you're happy." I said as we pulled away. He smiled and said.

"I do too." He then picked me up so we were eyelevel before kissing me again.

"Ewww, you two really need a room when you do that." We pulled apart and looked to see Jack smirking at us. He was leaning against the railing and Annamaria was next to him smiling at us.

"You're just jealous that you don't have what we have." Will fired back and Jack just laughed.

"Of course I got what you've have, why do you think Annamaria's here?" He asked slyly as he pulled her into his arms. I saw her blush but then she slapped him hard on the face and said.

"Don't touch me again Jack!" She spat before storming off. Will and I started laughing as Jack looked over at us.

"She wants me." He then walked off while we kept laughing. Once we stopped I asked.

"I wonder if anything's wrong with Elizabeth." I said as I looked over at her on the Pearl, she looked rather irritated at whatever Jack was telling her. Will followed my gaze and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I waved at her this morning and she completely blew me off, it's not like her. Do you know anything?" I asked as I turned back to him. I saw something flash through his eyes for a moment, but then it was gone.

"No." He said quickly as he let go of me. My body missed his warmth and I raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Now you're acting strange."

"I don't know what you speak of." And with that he walked off leaving me to gape at his retreating form.

"Men." I muttered under my breath. I turned back to look one more time at Elizabeth, she was smiling but anyone who could see it could tell it was fake, except maybe Jack who was telling her a joke, that wasn't funny. I wanted to find out what was going on with my friend, or whatever she was to me. But friend sounded better then my husbands other wife.

"Hey Emily can you help me?" Billy shouted and I nodded and walked over. The day went by slowly, very slowly. I was trying to stay away from going over to the Pearl as much as possible. Elizabeth was in a horrible mood, yelling, screaming, short tempered, rudeness. No one wanted to get near her. Will was acting strange as well; he was for lack of a better word avoiding me. And when I did talk to him, he answered with short one worded answers, like yes, no, maybe, ok, and alright, it was driving me bloody crazy. The weather was bad as well; it was humid all day, but no sun thank goodness. The sky had been bleak and grey all day and everyone thought a storm was coming. I was sitting in the library, reading about the Americas when the door opened and in walked a steamed Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" I asked as she kicked the chair next to me. It went a couple of feet, and she turned and glared at me.

"I am in here because this is the only place I could think of to go where no one would ask what is wrong with me, so I would appreciate it if you would shut up!" I inwardly cringed at her tone but nodded and returned back to my book. She stood for several moments before finally grabbing the chair she had kicked and brought it back to the table and sat down in it. We sat in a tense silence as I read my book and she just looked around the room. She then started to tap the table very obnoxiously, and I tried to ignore it but after about ten minutes of it I quietly asked.

"Elizabeth could you please stop tapping?" She looked up and glared at me.

"Oh and I have to do this because the world revolves around you right?" She sneered at me and I raised an eyebrow, what is up with her?

"No it's just…"

"I don't care what you have to say, if it bothers you so much leave, just leave." She yelled at me as I only stared back. Sighing I shut my book and turned toward her.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" I asked trying to keep an even tone with her. She snorted and replied.

"What are you a doctor of some sorts, going to ask me if I am alright? Well for your information I am just lovely and happy, do I look happy?" He asked me and I shook my head no.

"Well since you're the doctor tell me what's' wrong with me."

"Female problems?" I asked confused, she only glared. I shrugged my shoulders innocently and said.

"I'm just worried about you Elizabeth we're friends." She snorted again.

"Friends? Yeah right we're just married to the same man, there's no friendship there." That was the last straw I stood up and glared at her and said in an icily tone.

"Well then you don't need me here." I walked out of the library. As I was nearing the deck I heard her yell.

"Emily wait!" I sighed and turned around and glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day, please forgive me." She said smiling at me, I nodded and we walked up to the deck to see the crew sitting around drinking rum.

"Hey want to go over?" She looked hesitant at first but I pulled her over. Everyone muttered a hello as they looked wearily at Elizabeth for they too knew that she had been in a bad mood today. We sat by Will, and Jack who was oddly enough there. They handed us rum and we started drinking. I noticed the sky was now a dark grey and the clouds were huge and black, a storm was coming, a powerful one at that. Elizabeth had remained quiet throughout the little talk, I saw her sometimes look at Will and he would sometimes look at her. She still seemed upset and she finally burst while Lenny was talking.

"And she gutted him up and fed him to the fish." We all groaned at the gruesomeness of his tale, I looked over at Elizabeth to see tears in her eyes. Before I could say something she stood up and said coldly to Lenny.

"You think that's funny, that someone died, you're all monsters!" She spat at us as we stared at her. She stormed off and Will followed behind her.

"Elizabeth wait!"

"Why should I Will, do you even remember what day it is today?" She yelled at him and we all watched in interest. Jack and I looked on worried as they yelled at each other. Rain started coming down in a drizzle but then turned harder as Will yelled.

"Of course I do, but they don't." He said pointing at us.

"Well I find it sick how they find death humorous; I doubt any of them have ever lost a love one." She spat glaring at all of us. Jack and I stood up as rain poured down on us.

"You have no right to talk to them like that, all day you've treated everyone like scum."

"Well how am I suppose to treat everyone? I can't act like everything is fine because it's not, nothing is fine." She said and tears and rain poured down her face. As Will nodded and pulled her to him. She sobbed into him as we all watched. My heart felt like it had a knife stabbed through it and then stomped on a hundred times. Jack sensing my sadness put an arm around me.

"He's gone Will, it's been more then a century since he died and I can't get over it." Elizabeth shouted to be heard over the rain and thunder that had just started.

"Jack, there's a storm coming." I said to him as the rain thundered down on the deck and waves started crashing onto the deck. The sky was dark and yet Will and Elizabeth just stood there holding each other, while I was dying on the inside. Jack then yelled at the crew.

"Well what are you all standing around for, there's a storm!" They got everyone out of their trance and they sprang into action to make sure the ship stayed afloat. The storm turned violent as waves taller then the ship smashed into us. Rain was flying down and the thunder was loud. You couldn't see except when lightening flashed. I turned to the spot where Will and Elizabeth had stood to find it empty. I then saw both of them helping. I looked over at Elizabeth who was by the railing. Her back was to the ocean so she didn't notice a huge wave come up behind her, but I did.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled as I ran to her, I shoved her to the side as I felt the wave knock me off of me feet. I suddenly found myself in the ocean as waves powered over me. I tried to breath but the water kept getting in my mouth, I tried to call for help but it was no use, the waves just swept over me sending me further away from the Dutchman and my life. I finally stopped struggling and soon everything went black.

I heard waves crashing into something but my eyes were closed and I didn't want to open them. The bottoms of my legs felt wet while the rest of me felt dry. Suddenly I felt a poking at me head and I opened one eye against me will to see a seagull looking down at me. I swatted at it and it flew off squawking. I looked around to see that I was on a beach, lying in the sand. I sat up and felt groggy as I put my hands to my eyes to block out the bright sun. What happened? Suddenly everything that had happened last night came back. I had been washed overboard by a wave to protect Elizabeth. Why did I do it? I looked down at me clothes to find sand all over me; I attempted to brush it off. I looked towards the right of the beach to see docks, and north of that was a village! I stood up and swaggered around for a couple of minutes before regaining proper use of my legs. I walked towards the docks and soon was in the village. It seemed…familiar like I had been here before. Odd, I don't even know where I am. I wonder how everyone else is doing, what about Will? My heart ached as I thought of him embracing Elizabeth, maybe this is for the better, he has her now. I walked into what I assume was the town square, everything seemed familiar but from where. Something popped into my head.

"_Tu stupide fille, trouver en haut!" You stupid girl, get up! He yelled at her. I turned around to see and older looking man glaring down at a young girl, who was lying in the street. She looked scared and fear filled her eyes as he brought his arm down and smacked her in the face. I inwardly winced, she was only a little girl and she was getting hit in front of everyone, and no one is doing anything. Memories started coming to me, memories that I had tried to forget._

"_Please don't hurt me papa!" I scream as my Father came towards me holding an iron tool that had been sitting in the fire. I tried to run but he caught my arm and threw me to the ground. I screamed in pain as the hot metal made contact with my skin. _

_I brought a hand to my stomach as it rested over the burn. I looked to see the man still hitting the girl and he was now kicking her while she cried. Anamaria looked down sadly and turned back to the sea shells. Something inside of me snapped and I marched over and he was just about to bring his hand down on her when I grabbed it. He turned around and glared at me, but it turned into a smirk once he saw I was a woman._

"_Cela's assez!" That's enough! I growled at him as he smiled a sneaky smile._

"_Abbr et que etre tu aller vers est-ce que?" Oh and what are you going to do? He asked thinking me weak. I smirked at him before replying._

"_Ceci." And before he could say anything I punched him square in the face sending him flying backwards. He smashed into a wall and sank down to the ground. He then glared up at me as he swaggered up._

"_Tu vais etre desole cela." You will regret that, he sneered at me. While I put up my hands ready to defend myself. He charged at me while I moved to the left at the last minute and I kicked him in his behind, causing him to fall over and land face first in the mud. People around us started laughing and then I kicked him in the side of his stomach making him land on his back. I put my foot on his throat and said._

"_Si tu jamais frapper son encore je vais tua tu, trouver cela?" If you ever hit her again I will kill you, got that? I said in a cold voice, as the man nodded quickly. I took my foot off his throat as he took a huge gulp of air._

"_En ce moment courir." Now run, he didn't need to be told twice. He got up and grabbed a couple of bags and ran off down the street knocking into other people. I looked down to see the girl still in a heap on the ground. There was blood streaming down her face, and she was dirty. I bent down in front of her and said._

"_Etre tu en bonne sante" Are you alright I asked her, as I brought a hand to her head to wipe away the hair from her eyes. She flinched away from my touch and nodded her head no._

"_Pouvoir tu parler anglais?" Can you speak English I asked her and she shook her head yes. _I remembered everything now; this is where I found Odette. I looked down at my wrist to find the bracelet still hanging from my wrist, I then looked down at me left hand ring finger to find my ring still there, and then I fingered my necklace to find my key and turquoise still there, I sighed in relief. I let go of my necklace as I walked around, still can't believe I am here. I felt eyes on me following me every move, I peered around cautiously, who would be looking at me? I turned to my left and saw an old woman quickly turn her head; I raised an eyebrow, why would she be watching me? I started to walk towards her when she looked at me again, upon seeing me walk towards her she started walking quickly away.

"Wait!" I called after her but she then started running, I saw a path next to the one she had gone and I ran down it, I saw glimpse of her, and I ran into another alley and came out on the other side just as she ran up. I blocked her path and I got a good look at her. It was an old woman most likely in her late 50's she had grey hair and green eyes that looked up at me frightened.

"It can't be." She muttered to herself, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and why were you watching me?" I asked coldly as she looked back at me. She then turned to run but I grabbed her wrist, she tried to struggle but it was hard as I held her wrist in a firm grip. I looked down to see a worn rope bracelet, with an awkward pattern on it. I gasped in surprise and let go of her hand and looked up at her carefully.

"Odette?"

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	8. On my way to London

Fearless

"Odette is it really you?" I asked peering at the old woman, who once had been a small girl. She weakly nodded and said in a shaking voice.

"Please tell me you are Emily James daughter?" I smirked and shook my head no.

"I couldn't be Emily James daughter when I am in fact Emily James." Her eye widened and I was scared that she was going to faint. I grabbed her arm to steady her.

"You…you can't be her. Last time I saw her she looked just like you and that was 50 years ago, you would have to be really old or dead." I laughed.

"A lot has happened since I dropped you off in London, I will tell you all about it but not here, do you know somewhere where we could talk?" I asked looking around she nodded and started walking off. I followed behind her. Soon we reached a small sturdy house on the outskirts of the village. We went in and sat down at a table in the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" I was about to reply when my stomach did it for me. A growl came from my stomach and Odette smiled and gathered some food and handed me a plate. On it was a roll, fruit, and some cheese. I started shoving the food down my mouth. Odette only stared at me, I finally asked.

"What are you staring at?" She looked down and blushed.

"Well it is rather unnerving to see someone that should be dead." I laughed and fired back.

"What about me? I'm looking at someone last time I saw was eight, now you are 58." She smiled and asked.

"So how are you…this way?" She asked once I was done eating.

"Immortality, got it after we dropped you off in London, speaking of which why are you here?" I asked wondering why she would go back to where her Father had beaten her.

"Well I had a childhood friend from here and one day when I was 16 I ran into him at the market in London, we caught up on old times and next thing I know he courted me and we moved back here." She held out her hand to me and I saw a simple wedding band on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful Odette." I said as she took her hand back, she looked down at my hand and smirked.

"And who's the lucky chum?" She asked and I looked confused, she pointed to my hand and I looked down and saw my wedding band. I smiled and blushed.

"Remember Will Turner?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"How long?"

"50 years." I replied.

"Wow even longer then myself and my husband Robert." I shrugged.

"You don't seem too happy, what's wrong?" She asked taking me hand and started rubbing it in a motherly way. I gave a small smile, all those years ago I was like her mother and here we are now and she is mine.

"It's just Will was married before and Jack remember him?" She nodded and said.

"The crazy man who told me stories that could only be made up?" I smiled and nodded.

"Except his stories did happen. Well back to my story Jack raised her from the dead, and we are on an adventure with them so I have to put with the other wife."

"That's quite a story."

"What can say? Being a pirate and knowing Jack Sparrow defiantly makes your life adventurous." She laughed.

"So how did you end up here?" I sighed.

"Last night there was a storm, and a huge wave came and it was about to take Elizabeth away with it so I pushed her aside and it took me instead."

"Wow why did you do that, if Robert had been married before I would have just let the wave taker her." I gaped at her and mouth was open.

"Odette!"

"What?" She asked innocently and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know why I did it. I didn't think. But know that I look at it really comes down to this. I can't die and she can."

"You really are a great person Emily." She said smiling at me.

"Not really, and I thought maybe if I went away everything would be better." She raised an eyebrow and said.

"Explain."

"It's just that Will and Elizabeth, that's her name, they were married first and they love each other, maybe I was just the backup, so Will wouldn't be lonely forever." Odette glared at me and said.

"Well that is downright on of the stupidest things I have ever heard, and I had three boys." She said with an angry edge to her voice.

"Huh?"

"Of course Will loves you, you idiot."

"And how would you know?" I asked in a rude voice.

"Because when I was with you on the ship I could see it."

"You were eight!" I said staring at her she only shrugged and replied.

"Yes but I was a smart eight year old." I only sighed and nodded.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, they're long gone by now." I said as I stood up and started pacing.

"Do you know where they are going?"

"London."

"I can get you there." I looked sharply at her.

"How?" She smiled and stood up.

"Follow me." With that she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house, she was strong for a 58 year old. We walked through the village and to the docks.

"Odette where are you taking me?" I asked as she finally let go of my arm, I looked up to see we were standing in front of a ship. A merchant ship by the looks of it. Am man took notice of us and walked down the ramp toward us.

"Mother what are you doing here? Father said it was dangerous to come to the docks." The man said as he hugged Odette. I took a look at him he had blonde hair and green eyes, and his looks favored Odette. He looked to be in his 30's and all in all handsome. He took notice of me and pulled away from his mother and said.

"And who is this?" She turned to look at me and said.

"An old friend, this is Emily James…er I mean Turner right?" I nodded.

"Well the pleasure is mine Mrs. Turner." He said shaking my hand I smiled back at him.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked looking back at Odette.

"She needs to get to London, and I knew you were heading that way can you take her?" He thought about it for a couple of minutes and nodded his head.

"Of course, we can."

"I need to get there in two days." I said. He shook his head.

"Well this ship is the fastest on the sea." I rolled my eyes, I really doubt that.

"And when I mean two days I mean the morning of the second day bright and early." He gulped but nodded.

"Anything for a friend of my mothers, we sail in five minutes will you be ready?" I nodded and he walked back up to the ship. I turned back to Odette and looked sadly at her.

"Well this is it." I said and she nodded.

"Emily promise me something." She asked taking my hands in hers.

"Anything." I said to my old friend.

"When you see Will again, make sure you get him and not his other wife." I laughed and nodded. She pulled me into a hug. When we pulled apart there we tears in our eyes.

"I wear my bracelet everyday, and I will where it everyday." I said pulling away.

"Same here, goodbye Emily." I walked up to the ramp and waved at her before calling back.

"Goodbye Odette." I walked onto the ship and it started pulling away from the docks, I went to the back to watch the village get smaller and smaller.

"So how do you know my mother?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned slightly to see Odette's son standing there.

"I took care of her for awhile when she was eight." I said forgetting that he didn't know how I knew her. He chuckled and said.

"Nice joke Emily really how do you know her?" I shrugged and tried to think of a good reason.

"She's a friend of my family. Family friend." I said and he nodded satisfied with the answer. He was about to say something when most of the men came to the back of the ship.

"Well looky here, there's a woman on the ship lads." An older man said and I rolled my eyes, Odette's son gave me a sympathetic look while I put my hand on my sword.

"A mighty fine looking woman." Another one said.

"How 'bout we have some fun with her." They started advancing on me when I pulled out my sword swiftly they all back off a little.

"If any one you dirty scoundrels come near me I will kill you." They looked at me in amusement.

"A sword aint going to fend us off missy." I smirked and replied.

"Well I guess it's good that I have a pistol on my waist and a knife in my boot." Some of them got scared and backed off but most still looked at me and the older man walked forward and replied.

"I bet you aint never killed before." I smirked.

"Want to test that theory?" I asked and he laughed and nodded. I turned to Odette's son and asked.

"I presume you are the captain?" He nodded.

"Then I ask for your permission to duel with this idiot, to the death." I said while glaring at the man staring him square in the eye. I saw a flash of fear go through them and I smirked. He then smiled and grabbed his own sword, it was a crude one, not as fine as mine, Will had made it for me years ago and it still was in its prime.

"What are the rules?" He asked snidely, and I smirked.

"None, we fight as pirates." I said as he smirked. Suddenly I lunged forward and knocked the sword from his hands, his face turned red as he yelled at me.

"We hadn't even started yet." He yelled at me.

"Pirate." I said as I brought the sword down to his leg knocking him to the deck floor. I brought my foot to his throat and he struggled to breath.

"You know I think it would be easier if you gave up now, you might even save some of your small worthless dignity." I spat at him as his face turned blue. He shook his head no and I shrugged.

"Suit yourself." I said as I took my foot off of his mouth, and I then kicked him in his ribs. He doubled over in pain; I backed off and grabbed his sword twirling it around in a mocking way to him as he slowly got up. I tossed it back to him and smirked and replied.

"What going soft on me?"

"No it's for when I kill you, I will actually feel like you tried to prevent it." With that I lunged forward but this time he blocked me.

"That's good." I said as I brought the sword to his head and smacked him with it on its dull side, he fell to the deck again, in laying position, and I brought my sword so it was only inches away from his heart.

"But not good enough." I said staring into his eyes as the sword plunged into his heart and he groaned and screamed in pain. When he finally stopped moving did I take it out and point it at the rest of the silent crew.

"Anyone who so thinks to touch me in any way, this will happen to you, mark my words." I said and then I turned back to Odette's son.

"Can you show me my cabin?" I asked and he still looked dumbstruck but nodded any way it was a silent walk to my cabin, once getting me there he walked off. I looked at the small cabin, there was barley enough room for me, and at least I will be alone. There was one hammock and I collapsed on it due to exhaustion. I fingered with the key and turquoise my heart thinking about Will.

"Don't worry Will I will find you again." I said before sleep claimed me.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	9. What you want most in this world

Fearless

The rest of the trip to London went on without issue; everyone was scared of me, which was fine with me. On the second Day I woke up along with the sun as I got onto the deck I saw London from a distance and I smiled.

"See I told you I would get you here in two days." I turned to see Marcus, Odette's son standing behind me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"That you did, and you've kept your word. When will we reach the harbor?" I asked as I leaned against the railing.

"Soon, in a couple of hours at the latest." I looked to see the ships coming in and out of the docks, I looked out at the ocean and I saw a ship just sitting there, other ships went past it as if it wasn't there. I smiled, that was my ship with my husband on it. I stroked my key as it hung from my neck.

"So what is your business in London?" Marcus asked watching me.

"Seeing old friends." I said, it wasn't a complete lie. He nodded in understanding.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"You're a pirate aren't you?" I sighed and nodded yes. He looked out at the ocean.

"What's it like to be a pirate?" He asked turning towards me, and I only shrugged.

"It's adventurous, but it can be hard. You kill people and steal and plunder, but you get to be free, free of the world and it's confinements, and there is nothing in the world better then that."

"You know when I was a lad my Mother would tell my tales of this pirate that had taken care of her when she was a lass, the pirate was a female and known to be the fiercest female pirate ever. It was you wasn't it?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Aye it was."

"Then how are you still alive?"

"Immortality." I responded simply, what more could I say? His eyes widened in shock and he said in a shaking voice.

"You're joshing me right?" I laughed and shook my head no.

"You don't kid about that."

"Wow what's it like to be immortal?" I shrugged.

"It's just like being alive, except when I fight I know I won't die."

"Wait doesn't that make it kind of unfair of what you did to Neil?" Neil was the man I killed and I shrugged.

"Even if I could die I would still have beat him, I'm a very good fighter."

"That you are." I laughed and soon enough we were docked.

"Well boys it's been a pleasure sailing with you." I said as I walked down the ramp, Marcus next to me. The crew murmured their agreement before wandering off to explore the city. I turned to Marcus and gave him a hug; we had become friends over the past few days.

"Tell your Mother I said hi." I said as we pulled away and he smiled and nodded.

"Be careful Emily." He warned me as I started walking off, I turned and smirked at him and replied.

"When am I not careful?" He laughed and waved goodbye to me which I returned. I walked around the deck searching for the pearl, if I could find it, it would mean they are here, well of course they are here I saw the Dutchman when we came in. I found it funny how Marcus had stared at it without realizing it. Finally coming to the far left of the docks I saw black sails and I smirked she was here. I walked up the ramp and onto the deck, it was empty.

"Anyone here?" I called out hoping someone would hear me and tell me where everyone else is.

"Emily?" I spun around and came face to face with.

"Annamaria!" I yelled happily as we hugged.

"Emily how did you get here?" Annamaria asked looking around and I said.

"Long story, where is everyone else." Annamaria rolled her eyes and huffed.

"They are all out at The Pirate Pub, I was chosen to stay behind and watch the ship, at least you will stay with me." I looked down guiltily, and I heard her sigh.

"You want to go and find the map with everyone else don't you?" I looked up and nodded, she smirked and beckoned for me to go.

"Go on then, have fun, have fun for me, I'll see you when you get back." I smiled and said as I ran down the ramp.

"Thanks Annamaria I owe you." She laughed and yelled.

"You bet you do!" I walked out of the docks and soon I was in the market place, I looked around for pirate Pub, a famous pirate lair that the king had tried to gain access to for years, but to no avail. Soon enough I found it, sadly though there was a pirate guard in front of it, they made sure only pirates went into the pub so soldiers wouldn't get in. I walked over and said.

"I need to get in!" The man smirked at me looking me over.

"Well I am sorry miss but only pirates." I glared and spat at him.

"I am a pirate, I am Emily Turner, you would probably know me better as Emily James." The man laughed a cold laugh.

"Emily James died what a hundred years ago."

"See I did but then I came back and got immortality and here I am, now let me in." I said getting angrier by the second.

"Nice tale Mrs. Turner, I'll let you in if you persuade me enough." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively and I looked at him in disgust, now he is just pissing me off. I grabbed my sword swiftly and brought it to his throat.

"Here's persuasion, you don't let me in and I will kill you, you let me in and I won't kill you, what's it going to be?" I smirked as he backed into the wall from fear, he nodded his head and I smiled.

"Good boy." I lowered my sword and walked in to the pub, there were two levels to it, the lower one was the bar while the upper one was like a VIP, you had to have good reasons to get up there. I felt eyes on me as I walked around, men looking at me with lust in their eyes, it almost made me sick. I discreetly made my way over to the stairs and when no one was looking I quietly walked up them. Once I got to the door that led to the upper level another guard was there. I sighed maybe I should go about this with a different approach then the last one. So I pulled my coat closer to my to hid my weapons and I smiled broadly as I walked up to the man, I could see him watching me with interest as I smiled up at him.

"No one's allowed up here miss." I smirked and moved closer to the man.

"Who said I was here to go up there, what if I wanted to see you hot shot." I nearly gagged, but I had to keep the facade up. He smirked and said.

"Well I don't blame you I am pretty handsome for my age." I nodded enthusiastically, even though I really was about to puke. I put my arms around his neck and started kissing his neck, while holding my nose, he smelled like he hadn't bathed in moths, he smelled worse the Jack did on a bad day. When I felt him go relax I brought my leg up and kicked him in his groin, he kneeled over and pain as I stepped away from him I then pushed his back and he went tumbling down the stairs. I heard a big noise as he must have crashed into something, I went to the door and threw it opened, and I snuck in and locked it just in case the man came back. Up here was where the Pirate Lord of the Northern Sea's resided, and I knew Jack would have to be here. I walked down the hallway to a door that was at the end of it. It was opened a crack and I put my eye to it to see a huge room with a table in the middle of it. I opened it a little more to see many men standing around, and there was a man standing in the middle of the room talking and everyone was listening intently. Something that caught my eye was the behind the man was most of the pearl's crew, they were all tied up. I inwardly cursed and wondered what Jack did now. I opened the door all the way and quietly snuck in, no one notices me as the man keeps talking, I can tell by the way he is dressed that he isn't a pirate lord, more likely a second in command. I sneak my way to the front and I can hear the man loud and clear.

"You know the penalty for sneaking in her Jack Sparrow that is death." Jack smirks and replies easily.

"Yes but I can't die mate." The man then turns to Elizabeth and says.

"I know but she can." He then grabs his swords and Elizabeth only glares back, she has too much pride to beg for her life. I am by now in front of the crowed as no one has seemed to notice me, I bend down and put my hand into my right boot and grab out my dagger. The man is near Elizabeth and is about to bring his sword into her, but I am quicker. With speed and precise aim I throw the dagger and it pierces his heart. Elizabeth gives a small scream as the man falls forward, dead. Everyone looks around, still not noticing me. I rolled my eyes, daft people. Even the Pearl hasn't noticed me, daft pirates.

"Who did that?" I man shouts and others joined in. I stepped forward and everyone goes quiet and the Pearl's crew looks at me with wide eyes, especially Elizabeth and Jack. I bring my sword out and say in a clear strong voice.

"Who wants to play?" The battle begins; I jump up on the table and cut the ropes off of Jack and Elizabeth before jumping down to fight. They then cut of the robes of everyone else and soon it's a full out brawl going on. I was just finishing off a man when I someone grabs my arm, I turn to see its Jack.

"We're leaving love." He shouted over the noise, he leads me to a window and I see several of the crew jumping out of it, and into hay.

"Ladies first." Jack says before shoving me out the window, I glare up at him as I lay in a heap in hay. I stand up and move out of the way as Jack jumps out of the window. Once he got out he came over to me and pulled me to him. I smiled as I hugged him back; once we pulled away from each other he gave me a genuine smile and said.

"I've missed you love."

"You too Jack, do you have the map?" I asked hoping all of that was for something. He nods and let's go of me as we all start walking back to the docks. I turn to see Elizabeth staring at me and I walk over to her and I give her a hug, what she is my friend. She hugs me back and we start walking back to the docks trailing behind everyone else.

"You know this is the second time that you have saved me." I laughed and responded.

"I didn't know we were counting." I said jokingly and she stops and glares at me.

"Emily this is serious, you have saved me twice and I haven't returned the favor."

"You don't need to you're my friend Elizabeth, and that's what friends do."

"You shouldn't have saved me from the wave, I deserved it." I then glared at her.

"No you didn't and I did it because I knew I wouldn't die, I would just hang out in the ocean until I arrived somewhere on land, Elizabeth don't feel like this is your fault." I said as I put a friendly arm around your shoulder.

"Will, will be glad to see you, he has been worried sick every since the storm." Elizabeth said as we walked our arms on each other shoulders in a friendly way. A pang of happiness went through my body when she said that. Soon we made it to the Pearl, and we cast off and soon we were in the ocean, not too far off from the Dutchman.

"So what does the clue say?" I asked as I stood next to Jack, Elizabeth on his other side. He grabbed it from a pocket somewhere in his coat and opened it. He raised an eyebrow before reading it out loud.

"Go to a land that had been abandoned for decades, where a famous king and captain have come from, you will find my on the kings throne." We all looked confused.

"Well that's a strange one." Jack said as we sailed along side the Dutchman.

"Yes we will really have to think about this one, do you have any ideas Emily?" I didn't hear her as I looked over at the Dutchman.

"Emily?" I finally turned her and said.

"What?" She only rolled her eyes as Jack smirked.

"You know she can't think her brain is already too filled with thoughts of William." I blushed which only made Jack laugh harder and Elizabeth playfully punched him and motioned for me to go over to the other ship. I smiled back at her before swinging over to the Dutchman, only a couple of people where on the deck and they took no notice of me as I walked to my cabin. I opened the door quietly and saw Will, he had his back to me and he was at the map table looking over them. I saw him look at something and then he dropped his quill and turned hesitantly around and when he saw me he beamed and ran over to me and pulled me to him. I returned it as I snuggled into his chest, soaking all of him into me.

"I've missed you." He whispered as he pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. I smiled and said back.

"I've missed you as well. How did you know I was here?" I asked as I stroked his scar while he held me tightly.

"Jack's compass, he gave it to me to find you. And for the past several hours it's been pointing at London, and just now it was pointing behind me." I smiled, I knew how Jack's compass worked, it pointed to the thing you want most in the entire world, and Will wanted me.

"It was pointing at me?" I asked as I ran my hands through his long hair. He gave me a confused look and nodded and said.

"Of course where else would it point?"

"I don't know." I said as I pulled him down into a kiss, which he returned. He pulled me up and I put my arms around his waist as he took me to our bed.

"I love you." He murmured into my ear as his hands roamed my body.

"I love you two." As I pulled at his shirt.

Hours later he held me as he ran his hands through my hair.

"Emily?" I looked up at him and he continued.

"Don't so that to me again." I smiled and nodded giving him a soft kiss.

"I promise." I lay back down on his chest as I stroked his scar, just enjoying being with the man I love.

"You know darling I have never been that scared before." I raised an eyebrow and replied.

"Really?"

"Only once before when Elizabeth was taken away by Barbossa back when we lived in Port Royal."

"Port Royal." I murmured.

"Tell me what Port Royal was like again." He laughed and nodded.

"Well I grew up there, after I was found by Elizabeth I was taken into the governor's care. And at 16 I became an apprentice to Mr. Brown the blacksmith, Elizabeth and I had many adventures there as children. It's a pity about what happened to it." I looked up at him and asked.

"What did happen to it?"

"About two years after I became the Dutchman, a huge pirate attack happened there and it became abandoned, and no one has tried to restore it since, it's a ghost town." A ghost town, how sad.

"That's sad." I said voicing my thoughts.

"Yes you think a town that had once been the home of a captain and a king would stand up against pirates fairly well. What he said sounded familiar, were had I heard those words. Suddenly everything made sense and I sat up quickly pulling the sheet up with me. Will looked at me alarmed and said.

"Emily are you alright love?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes, I am you just told me everything I needed to know." I kissed him quickly and he still looked confused.

"What are you talking about love?"

"I know where we are heading next."

"Where?" He asked in curiously.

"Port Royal."

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	10. Port Royal in shambles

Fearless

I stood at the railing watching the shoreline getting bigger and bigger as we sailed to the deserted Port Royal. Everyone had been rather shocked when I told them all where the map was hidden, Jack didn't even believe me at first, but when they all thought about it; they realized it could only be Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth had been a bit anxious about returning to their old home, but I could tell in a small way they were excited to see their old home. I was nervous going because this was the place where Will had loved Elizabeth all those years ago. I sighed, stop thinking about that Emily, he loves you and only you. That's not right either; he loves Elizabeth, just not in a passionate way. Finally calming down I looked at the ascending town and even from here I could tell that time had not been good to the abandoned town.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice whispered into my ear, as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I leaned into Will as I breathed in his intoxicating scent; I felt his head rest on my shoulder.

"Nothing of importance." I said looking back at the sea; he gave a quiet chuckle before replying.

"I beg to differ, so now will you tell me what you are thinking about?" I only shrugged before saying.

"Tell me some places I should go while I am in Port Royal, I want to see everything important to you." I said as I snuggled more into him as he held me tightly.

"How about I show you." I stiffened and turned around to look at him to see him smirking at me and a mischievous glint was in his chocolate brown eyes. I raised an eyebrow as he continued.

"It is my one day today, so I will accompany you to Port Royal." I smiled and threw my arms around him as he laughed and picked me up. We were now eyelevel and my feet were a couple of inches off the ground, I felt safe though as he held me tightly.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked peering into his eyes, never breaking eye contact.

"I wanted to make sure we would actually be here today before I told you."

"This will be great." I said as he lowered me, instead of getting out of his arms though I leaned up and gave him a short kiss, which he returned. Once we pulled away he turned towards the sea and motioned for me to turn around. I did to see we were docking right next to the pearl at the ancient docks. After docking we walked down the ramp, Will holding my hand.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I called to Jack as he walked down his ramp, he only nodded. I closed my eyes as I stepped onto the decaying wood that use to be docks, I sighed in relief when I didn't fall to the ocean. Will sensing my distress put an arm around my waist and held me to him tightly and said.

"Do not worry I am here." I nodded and soon enough all of us were on a paved street looking at what use to be a busy town, which was now empty.

"Will what are you doing here?" Jack asked just noticing Will, we both rolled our eyes as Will explained to everyone that this was his one day on land.

"So where are we going to look for the map?" Asked Marty as we all looked around.

"Well the clue said that you would the map on the king's throne, and since Elizabeth is the king where would her throne be?" Jack said asking his crew.

"Her…her uh home?" Pintel asked uncertain. Jack smirked and nodded.

"Right you are Pintel, everyone to the old governor's home." We all started walking; Elizabeth was walking next to Will and me looking around at her old home.

"It's all so different." She half whispered, and Will nodded in agreement. I felt shivers go up my spine as I looked around, the streets were empty, the homes bare and half gone due to weather and fires and other things. Windows were broken, and there were several skeletons on the street, I leaned more into Will. He seemed to be in a trance, his eyes had a far off look to them. Soon enough we left the town behind following an old worn down path to a top of a hill where an ancient house stood by itself. Elizabeth stopped for a second before racing ahead of all of us, Will looked down at me and I got his message. I stepped away from him and motioned for him to go ahead.

"Go on." I said in an encouraging way, Will just nodded before running after Elizabeth. Soon enough we reached the house Anamaria was now at my side. The house was actually in pretty good shape besides tons of dust and rats and other bugs.

"Everyone split up and find that map!" Jack yelled as everyone tore off in different directions. I walked cautiously into the parlor, where a couch sat with two chairs opposite of it. There was a wooden table in the middle of them with a vase and dead flowers that had decayed to nothing. I walked over and blew away the dust from the table; there was Goosebumps on my arms. It's rather unnerving to be in Elizabeth's childhood home, where she had grown up more then 100 years ago. Speaking of Elizabeth I hope she is alright, if it is unnerving for me then it has to be down right miserable for her. Will is taking care of her and she should be fine, Will can make anyone better, it is one of his best qualities.

"I found it!" A voice rang out through the house, bouncing off the walls in an eerie way. I walked out of the parlor to see Ragetti racing down the stairs with Pintel at his heels, just as they were nearing the middle of the stairs, Pintel trip flying into Ragetti and they rolled down the stairs landing on a heap at the bottom of them. The map flew out of Ragetti's hands landing right just in front of him, he was about to grab for it when Jack walked forward and stuck his sword down on the map. Ragetti backed off and Jack picked it up and smiled. I looked up to see at the top of the stairs Elizabeth who was in Will's arms, with several tears coming down her face.

"Everyone we have the final piece, let's head back to the ships." Everyone was about to move when I stepped forward and said.

"Hold up we can't just leave now, why don't we explore this town a little, and besides it's Will's one day on land, we should at least stay for a while." I said and several crewmen nodded their heads in agreement, Jack looked around and sighed.

"Fine we will stay awhile, everyone explore." The crew then started filing out of the house; I took one last look at Will and Elizabeth to see them in the same position, except Will's eyes were on me, watching my every move. I gave a small smile to him before walking to the front door and opening it and walking out. A breeze came and caressed my cheek as I started walking. I didn't know where I was walking to but I soon found myself back in the town, I walked past Pintel and Ragetti not even taking a second glance as Pintel kicked an old building and it came crashing to the ground. I stopped walking and looked up to see a sign that read Browns Blacksmith shop. Why does that name sound familiar? Suddenly it clicked; this was where Will had been a blacksmith, before going on his adventure with Jack to save Elizabeth. I was drawn to the old rundown building and I walked to the door, there was a chain on it, and it was locked. I decided to do what Pintel had did earlier, I brought my leg up and kicked the door, the doors flew open and off their hinges, I walked over them as I walked into the shop. There were abandoned tools laying about the shop, a furnace where I presume Will had made the swords at. On the far wall there was sword hanging, there was a contraction of some sorts and in the corner was an old stool with a bottle of rum on it.

I walked around the shop in interest picking up everything and examining it, I wanted to see everything of Will's past. As my back was to the door and I was looking at an old sword someone said.

"I've seen you found my old job." I whirled around to see Will standing in the doorway. I nodded before turning my back to him as I continued looking.

"How's Elizabeth?" I asked as I picked up another sword. I placed it down and turned to him waiting for the answer.

"She is fine, a little shaken but she is in the care of Anamaria now." I nodded and started looking around again.

"So you made swords." I remarked as I walked around, he nodded and came and stood in front of me.

"Yes I did, why do you ask?"

"It just seems like there are two of you, Port Royal Will who is madly in love with Elizabeth Swann, and the Will I know, who's a pirate and captain of the Flying Dutchman, and who's married to me. Which one are you?" I asked as I placed another tool down. He ran a hand through his hair as I watched him; he looked at me and said.

"I am just me, Port Royal Will was a long time ago, who I am today is who I am. Is that what you wanted to know?" I only shrugged and I kept looking at him.

"Do you miss the old you?" I asked as I took a seat on one of the benches. He sighed and looked at me and replied.

"Honestly, sometimes I do, sometimes I wished I could go back to when I was this Will, I liked being this Will, I was content." I looked down at me hands, I then felt movement beside me and I looked up to see him sitting next to me. He took my hands into his and then said.

"But I love who I am now, my heart always belonged to the sea just as my Father's did. And I loved being with you and I would never change that for anything in this world or the next." He whispered the ending of it as I smiled and brought a hand to his cheek. He looked at me as I replied.

"I'm happy that I am here with you." I whispered back and we stared at each other to Will leaned into me and we shared a tender kiss. He gently grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him as I ran my hands through his hair when we finally had to pull apart from each other; he pulled me into an embrace as I snuggled into his shoulder as he held me tightly. He pulled away and stood up he offered me his hand which I took.

"What are you doing?' I asked as he still held my hand, he started walking pulling me along as well.

"I am showing you my old home." He said with a smile as we walked all around Port Royal, he showed me all of his old hang outs. He showed me where he had gotten Jack out of prison, where he had helped Jack steal a boat from Commodore Norrington, and where he had rescued Jack from the gallows. He walked me over to the edge where a cliff was, and at the bottom was the ocean with sharp rocks.

"And this is where Jack escaped to after I freed him and also…" He stopped talking and I raised an eyebrow.

"What else happened here?" He blushed a little and replied sheepishly.

"This is where Elizabeth and I…we uh kissed here." I knew he was scared to say it incase I would be hurt. I only smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to kiss someone else here?" I asked as I held his hands, he raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded.

"Good." I said and he leaned down to but I pulled back suddenly.

"I'll got get Jack." I said teasingly, as Will mouth flew opened. I laughed at his expression as he finally came to his senses; he pulled me to him and said in a low tone.

"You'll pay for that Mrs. Turner."

"And exactly how Mr. Turner?" I asked coyly looking at him as he smirked and captured my lips with his own. I responded immediately as I savored in the warmth spreading throughout my entire body, as he lowered his hands to go around my waist and even lower. I clung onto him tightly as he swept my up and spun me around. I smiled against his lips as he set me down again, while still kissing me. We finally had to break apart from each other, we were both breathing deeply as I remarked.

"I should be bad more often if that is my punishment." He laughed and stuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You two ready to go?" We turned around and saw Gibbs standing there looking at us.

"Now?" I asked disappointed and Gibbs nodded.

"Captain's orders." We both groaned and nodded. Gibbs walked off and I turned back towards Will.

"Ready to go home?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. We walked back through the old town hand in hand, and the town didn't feel as eerie, maybe because I had the man I loved next to me. We walked back on the ancient docks, still scared that they would collapse, as we past the Pearl; I decided to go on it instead. Will raised an eyebrow but followed me anyway.

"What are we doing here Emily?" He asked as we got on the deck.

"I want to figure out what the map says." I replied I then caught sight of Elizabeth who was at the railing; I turned towards Will and said.

"Why don't you go and talk to Elizabeth while I find Jack." I said and he nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I walked around the deck and found him nowhere; I then decided to try his cabin. I heard a faint noise coming from inside his cabin and thinking nothing about it I just opened the door, and I wished I hadn't. On Jack's bed were Jack and Anamaria kissing each other rather passionately. I stood there frozen from shock when Anamaria finally took notice of me.

"Emily!" She yelled as Jack turned towards me as well.

"I uh…just wanted the…I got to go." I yelled before running out of the room and slamming the door shut behind me. As I ran up to the deck images of Jack and Anamaria kept coming to me, and I knew that that image had been burned permanently into my mind. I shuddered thinking about it, Jack and Anamaria? I mean all those two did was fight; I then thought it over and thought they would make a good couple, but why did I have to walk in on it? I stumbled over to Will and Elizabeth, Will took notice of me and looked at me with concerned.

"Emily what's wrong, you look pale as a ghost?" He said as he took me into his arms, Elizabeth also looked concerned at me.

"I just saw something I would have rather not seen." I said and before those two could say anything Jack and Anamaria raced on deck, looking ruffled up from their cloths to their hair. Once spying me they ran over and started saying.

"Emily that was not what it looked like." Anamaria said and Jack looked at her.

"Oh and pray tell love what was it?" He asked smirking; she turned to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut up Jack!" She hissed at him and he only smiled and fired back.

"Make me, oh right you already did." They started fighting with each other, as Will and Elizabeth watched them confused.

"They were kissing." I said simply and they both nodded in understanding. After several more minutes of Jack and Anamaria fighting and Anamaria slapping him I yelled.

"Alright that is enough, you two can fight later, just read us the clue!" They both stared at me in shock along with half of the crew. Jack grumbled about something and grabbed the clue from his pocket.

"There is only one of me left and I am with a person. His Dad is a famous pirate but does not acknowledge him so he has sworn to hate all pirates and be the best pirate ever. Do not cross his path for it could be your end, you will find him in the Caribbean." Jack laughed.

"The ending rhymed." He said and we all rolled our eyes and Elizabeth punched him again on the arm.

"Would you stop doing that love?" She appeared to think about it before saying.

"How about no?" That launched another argument.

"Would you two shut up? We have more important things to think about here then you two!" Elizabeth yelled and they shut up again.

"Ok who is a famous pirate?" Will asked and we shrugged.

"I'm pretty famous, but I don't have a son, or at least I don't think I do." Jack said and I only rolled my eyes as I leaned into Will.

"Will you're considered famous right?" Anamaria asked and I looked up at Will who looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes but my son…died." An awkward silence came over us as I squeezed his hand soothingly as he gave a small smile to me.

"I know a famous pirate." We turned around to see Gibbs standing there.

"Who?" I asked.

"Blackbeard."

"He had a son?" Anamaria asked and Gibbs nodded and said.

"Yes he did, but he would never tell anyone he did, he said in front of everyone important that he had no son, and his son Thomas Teach grew very angry at that and has sworn revenge against every pirate, strangely enough he is a pirate, he wants to be better then his Father, he's our best bet at finding that map." Great, we have to go find a guy that wants to kill us only because we are all pirates, just great.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	11. The bitter truth

Fearless

I sighed as I sat on the railing looking down at the dark ocean. I had night duty so here I was rather bored with no one to keep me company, not even Will.

"You look bored." I turned to see Elizabeth standing behind me.

"How did you get here?" I asked for the Pearl was on the other side of the Dutchman. She laughed and sat on the railing that I was on and replied.

"I just swung over because I was bored, there is nothing going on the Pearl, besides Anamaria and Jack going at it." I groaned in disgust and said.

"I did not need to know that, seeing them once was bad enough." She laughed and nodded. We sat in silence for a while until Elizabeth asked.

"Do you think we will find Blackbeard's son?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, we have been searching for him for the past several days but I think we are getting close. That man from yesterday said he had seen his ship go past that island two days ago, so we can't be too far behind." We then lapsed into another silence, but something was bothering me, it had been since I met her. And she had answered the question, but I knew there was more.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she turned towards me. I looked down not liking having to ask her. I looked back up and replied.

"Why don't you hate me?" She raised an eyebrow and said.

"Why should I hate you?"

"Because I ruined your marriage…and your family, and everything, and yet you are my friend. How come you do not despise me or wish me pain, because you really should. You said I was a sweet person but I'm not I'm horrible, I ruined your life it seems." Once I was done I refused to look at her, I picked to look at the ocean as small waves knocked gently into the Dutchman.

"Emily what happen between Will and I was not your fault." I snorted and looked back at her, my eyes were narrowed and I knew they had a cold look to them.

"Look Elizabeth I don't need you telling me it wasn't my fault when it sure as hell was, stop trying to make me feel good about myself, we all know it was my fault and my fault alone." I spat at her as I glared. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"It wasn't entirely your fault." I opened my mouth to talk but she held up a hand to stop me and she continued.

"I guess you know about the rule where if Will and I had stayed faithful to each other for those ten years Will would have been able to leave his duties as the Flying Dutchman and stay with me and his son." I nodded ad said.

"Yes if it wasn't for me he would have been able to be with you two." She looked frustrated by now as she said.

"Emily be quiet so I can finish." She all but yelled at me. I was a little taken aback but nodded anyways.

"Even if you hadn't been around on the Dutchman and had been with Will, he wouldn't have been able to stay." I raised an eyebrow confused, when suddenly her words all made sense.

"Elizabeth are you saying…?" I didn't even have to finish my sentence for she shook her head yes.

"Who…why?" I asked trying to let everything sink in. She sighed and looked at the ocean for a long time. I feared she wasn't going to tell me and then she turned back to me and said.

"It was about a month after Will had left to be the Dutchman; I was depressed because I missed him everyday and also I had been feeling sick, I didn't know that I was pregnant yet. And one day Jack showed up on my doorstep and I spilled out everything to him, all my heartache and he did what he does. He tried to make me feel better in his odd corky way."

"Let me guess he got you drunk." I said in a joking way, but I stopped laughing when she nodded. I cursed under my breath ad ran a hand through my hair as I motioned for her to continue.

"Yes we both got drunk and next thing I know I kissed him hard. I had missed being with someone and I wanted to be love that's all." At this point tears were coming out of her eyes.

"So you two slept together?" I asked dreading the answer; she nodded as another round of tears came. She nodded and said.

"I didn't we had till the next morning, and I was distraught and I didn't mean to sleep with him, so I should not hate you Emily because I did the same thing." I know she had said all of that to make me feel better but a surge of anger swept throughout my body.

"You are unbelievable." I said in a low voice glaring at her. She looked surprised and alarmed.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? For all these years I thought it was my fault that Will couldn't be with you, when it was really yours." She then glared back at me and said.

"Doesn't that sound a bit hypocritical coming from you?" She asked snidely. I glared at her and had to restrain myself from hurting her.

"I can't believe this! I killed myself and rotted in hell for 50 years because I thought everything had been my fault. But no you did the damage what 10 years before then." I screamed at her as I stood up and started pacing while she watched me.

"And Will, I can only bet you never told him right?" I asked harshly and she looked won sadly and nodded. Another surge of anger went through me.

"So he has carried this guilt with him for more then a century how could you do that to him if you claimed to love him so? People don't do that to their love ones." I said as she glared at me and stood up as well.

"What I did was a mistake!"

"Sure!" I said sarcastically.

"What about you?" I stopped and looked at her.

"What about me?"

"You killed yourself; I'm positive that had to crush him."

"I did it for a good reason." She then snorted and replied.

"Sure you did Emily keep telling yourself that." And before I could control myself I slapped her hard across the cheek. She backed up and brought a hand to her cheek as she looked up at me with hurt eyes. I brought my hand back and looked down to see it was shaking; I was surprised I had done that. We stared at each other for a few more moments before I turned around and walked away. I walked aimlessly around the Dutchman not caring where I went.

"Emily love look over here!" Jack yelled as I walked by the railing on the side of the Dutchman where the Pearl was. I looked up to see Jack smiling cheekily at me. Images of him and Elizabeth flashed through my mind and I glared back at him with all the coldness I could muster up at that moment. I guess it was a lot because jack raised an eyebrow but shook it off and said happily.

"I have a great feeling we will find Blackbeard's son tomorrow isn't that great?" He asked trying to make me smile. I only sneered and turned around and headed back to my cabin. I felt Jack's questioning gaze on me till I was out of sight. I threw the door opened and slammed it shut in my cabin to my relief and sadness Will wasn't there. I flung myself down on one of the couches and wallowed in self pity. How dare she compare what I did to what she did! At least I tried to make something right out of what happened. Ok maybe killing myself wasn't the best way, I know that now. But she had made Will suffer for all these years, thinking is was his fault.

I sighed as I pet Star who was lying near me, she purred and I felt a little better. But then I thought of the way she looked when I slapped her, did I have a right to do that? I scoffed, please she got off easy, I could have just punched her and ruined her face. I gave a small laugh at that, mean I know but it was funny. Maybe I shouldn't have freaked out on her; I mean she is a friend of mine. I know I'll just apologize to her tomorrow, we'll work everything out. I snuggled more into the couch feeling more relaxed now that my internal battle was over…for now. Star purred some more before stretching and jumping off the couch. I watched in mild interest as she stalked off to another corner of the cabin only to lay down there and take a bath.

"I should have named you Lazy not Star." I muttered under my breath as she licks herself. I yawn as I suddenly feel very tired, too tired to get off the couch and to my bed. I just grab a pillow and snuggle into it and soon enough I am asleep.

Hours later I woke up to find a blanket lying over my body, I look around to see faint sunlight coming through thee windows, meaning it just after dawn. I yawn and sit up and look around the cabin. I see Will sleeping in our bed and I smile and quietly stand up. I sit on the edge of our bed and watch him sleep. How could Elizabeth keep this from him? I asked myself as I gently run my hands through his hair. Will is such a good man, and he didn't deserve to carry his guilt like that. He moves around a little in his sleep and lets out a sigh in content and a small smile. I smile knowing I am giving him peace. I look over to see his chest sitting by itself in the corner. I get off the bed and walked over to it. I kneel down in front of it and sit down Indian style on the floor. I grab it and bring it to my chest as I rest my head against it listening to the soothing beat of my lover and husband. I don't know how long I sit there till I hear a voice behind me.

"Listening to my heartbeat aren't we?" I smile even though he can't see it and nod.

"I don't know why you find listening to it so fascinating." He whispered into my ear as I heard a soft thud behind me, I then feel his arms go around my waist pulling me and his chest to him. I lean into his chest as I breathe in deeply.

"I like listening to your heartbeat because it reminds me of you, and I feel close to you when our beats are in harmony with each other." I whispered as he kissed my neck as I shuddered in pleasure. I can tell that his shirtless as I lean against him, fine with me.

"If I am not mistaken love you are close to me." I give a small laugh, sending rumbles through out my body.

"Yes I am, and I wouldn't leave for the world." I could feel him smile even though I couldn't see it. We stayed in silence for several moments, I was about to open my mouth when.

BANG

Someone was knocking on our door. Will and I shared a look and he untangled himself from me and stood up and went to answer it. The warmth that had spread to my body was instantly gone. I sighed and put the chest down and stood up as well and walked to the door. I came up behind Will just as he answered the door. Standing on the other side was Bootstrap.

"You two should get on deck…now." I raised an eyebrow while Will asked.

"Father what's going on?"

"We are on the trail of Blackbeard's son." That was all we needed to know. We both nodded and Bootstrap walked off. Will shut the door and started changing as did I. Ten minutes later we were on the deck. I ran to the railing and looked to see a ship not to far a head of us, sailing away from us, bad idea. The wind was against her slowing her down while the Pearl and Dutchman were speeding up.

Soon enough we caught up to the ship, and they started firing at us. I swore under my breath as the Pearl and Dutchman fired back. Couldn't we all just talk like reasonable pirates? I ducked down as a ray of bullets went past me. Wait a minute I can't die. I stood up again and soon we were right next to the other ship.

"This is so not my idea of fun." I muttered under my breath. The firing stopped and since we were blocking the Pearl's path to the ship Jack and others jumped onto our ship and went to the railing, me following behind. I looked to see man obviously the other ships captain standing by his railing; he was giving us a death glare. He was tall with a strong built, with black hair and green eyes that stood out even from here.

"What do you filthy pirates want?" He spat as us and we all glared at him.

"I love how you call us filthy pirates when you are in fact a pirate yourself mate so you are in fact insulting yourself." I rolled my eyes and snickered as the man's face turned red, Elizabeth also gave a small laugh from next to me.

"Do you not know who I am pirate?" The man spat at Jack who only rolled his eyes and replied.

"Yes I do your old Blackbeard's son that he would never acknowledge we all heard the sob story so you don't need to explain it." I could tell Thomas was getting madder by the second.

"And what do you and your foul crew want?"

"We just want to talk to you, so could we?" Thomas thought it over before finally nodding and motioning for us to come over. Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and I made our way over to his deck and we stood cautiously as he looked us over.

"So what do you want to talk to me about pirate?"

"We have names you know." I said snidely to him as he looked sharply at me. He sighed and said.

"Fine what are all of your names?" Jack smiled and walked forward in his usual manner and stuck his hand out while he said.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, you've heard of me no doubt." When Thomas shook his head no and had a blank look to his face Jack stopped smiling and looked offended.

"Well fine then." He walked back over to us as Elizabeth stepped forward.

"I'm Elizabeth Turner." He nodded curtly to her and looked at me with a glare.

"I'm Emily Turner and this is my husband William Turner you know the Flying Dutchman." I saw his face visibly pale for a second before he got his composure back.

"Are you three related?" he asked looking between the three of us, Jack smiled and laughed. Elizabeth and I both shook our head no and said at the same time.

"We're married to him." We both pointed to Will who looked slightly uncomfortable, Thomas raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I guess you must be doing something right if they're both your wives." I rolled my eyes in disgust and said.

"At least he has two wives, who wants to bet you have none?" Jack smirked his trademark smirk as Thomas's face went a shade deeper.

"I don't have enough time for chit chat what do you four want?"

"We want a small piece of paper that's worn and looks like this." Jack said grabbing one of the clues and showing it to Thomas. Thomas grinned and said.

"Oh this?" He asked as he grabbed something from one of his pockets and held it up so we could see that is was the final piece to the map. Jack grabbed it greedily but Thomas jerked his hand back and said.

"Aw and why should I give this to you?" He asked with an evil glint in his eyes. A thought came to me and I leaned into Will and whispered into his ears.

"Can I do something here?" He raised an eyebrow but nodded. I stomped my boot on his deck three times and whistled very loudly.

"What was that for?" Thomas asked rudely.

"You'll see." I said with a smirk as a giant pink tentacle rose out from the ocean behind Thomas. Men behind him started running and before He could turn around the tentacle wrapped itself around him and lifted him several feet off the deck.

"Who says you can't teach an old mythological creature new tricks?" I asked as I looked down at my nails in a bored manner.

"You will burn in hell you vixen." He yelled at me and I chuckled.

"Been there done that got an attitude to prove it. Now I am going to offer you two choices you get to pick one got that?' I asked and I continued without waiting for an answer.

"One you can give us the clue and I won't have Kraken eat you, two you don't give us the clue and I get the clue on my own accord and Kraken gets to have a nice snack, even though I bet you taste horrible."

"What's it going to be?"

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates!)


	12. Keeper of the map

Fearless

"So what's it going to be?" I asked for the second time as Thomas squirmed in the Kraken's grasp. He muttered something I couldn't hear and I asked.

"What did you say?" I asked loudly as he cursed and I smiled.

"I said you win." And with that he dropped the last clue, it hit the deck gently. I bent over and picked it up briefly looking it over to make sure it was a phony, seeing the writing I could tell it was real. I held it and said.

"Jack." I heard footsteps and someone took the paper, I then felt Jacks hand go around my waist and he whispered into my ear.

"You really are wicked love." My smirk got bigger as I laughed. Jack let go of me and walked back to the railing. I mock bowed to Thomas and said.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I turned back to everyone else and said.

"Let's go." They nodded and started heading back to our ships.

"Wait!" Thomas screamed. I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked annoyed, we won give up already.

"Aren't you going to let me down?" I pretended to think about it before shrugging. I whistled very loudly and a second later Thomas flopped onto the deck, hard. The Kraken's tentacle went below the sea.

"Happy now?" I asked sarcastically, and without waiting for an answer I swung my way onto the Dutchman's deck. We set sailed and I was happy when Thomas's ship was a blob in the distant. I turned to Jack, Elizabeth, and Will who were talking. I walked over and said.

"So have you guys got the map together yet?" They all shook their heads no. I sighed and held out my hands. They all looked at me confused.

"Give me the clues so I can figure it out." They handed the clues over to me and I sat down on the deck and Jack laughed.

"Darling what are you doing?"

"Figuring out how to get this map together, it's just like a puzzle so it shouldn't be too hard." I remarked as I flipped the pieces up so all their writings were facing the sky.

"I couldn't even figure it out and I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Will snorted and Jack shot him a glare. I looked at the tears on each paper and tried to match it up, when I finally got them together, I looked up to see the three of them all fighting over something or another.

"Shut up!" They all looked down at me, and then at the map. Elizabeth's mouth formed an O.

"What?" I asked as I looked down, the map pieces started to glow and come together, and then a blinding light came. I brought my hands to my eyes to protect my vision and when it was finally gone there lay the map all together. Ink started coming up forming sea's and islands and towns all around the map, and once it was done I looked up at Jack and said.

"Well looks like I topped the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." He only nodded as he picked up the map cautiously; I was a little disappointed that he didn't respond to my jest. What's the point of a jest when they don't even try to fight back? Will offered me his hand and he pulled me up, and he kept an arm around me as we looked at the map.

"Where are we suppose to go?" Elizabeth asked after several moments of silence. Jack pointed to a spot where an island was with an X on it.

"It doesn't seem to far away from here does it?" I asked looking over the map. I was scanning the page when I saw the writing on the sea, it read Dutchman and Black Pearl, the writings were moving and going in the same direction as us.

"Do you guys see that?" I asked pointing at the writings. Jack looked at me weird and said.

"See what darling?" I rolled my eyes at his stupid mistake.

"There it says Dutchman and Black Pearl and it is going in the direction of which we are going, Will you see it right?" I asked turning to my husband knowing he would back me up. But he looked just as confused as Jack.

"Emily there is nothing there." I turned back to the map and replied quietly.

"But I…I see it." I said looking over the map.

"Whoever can put the map together will be the only one to find there way to the island for it is invisible except to the holder itself." We all looked at Ragetti who was standing in front of us.

"How did you know that?" Elizabeth asked skeptical, Ragetti laughed like the answer was obvious.

"Because it says so on the back of the map." We turned the map around to indeed find those same words.

"Well love, looks like you are the one leading us to the stone, good luck." Jack said giving the map to me as he walked back to the Pearl, Elizabeth behind him. I sighed and leaned against the railing. Why did I have to lead everyone to the island to get the stone?

"Are you ok Emily?" Will asked standing next to me, he put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"No, I don't want to lead everyone to the stone. " I said and he chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry love but it looks like you have to." I groaned and snuggled more into Will.

"But what if I am wrong and I lead us on a wild goose chase?' I asked turning towards Will.

"Well I doubt it can be worse then what we've been through before know, I mean a psycho kangaroo, nothing can be worse then that." I laughed at Will's joke; I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. I hugged him and whispered.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He whispered into my ear, I could have stayed like that forever but a cough behind us made me get out of his arms. I glared at Jack who just smirked.

"Darling we need a heading and since you're the only one who could give it, so where are we going?" I looked down at the map and saw that the island was west of us.

"We have to go west." Jack nodded and yelled out orders to his crew as Will yelled our orders to ours. The rest of the today went slowly, because I had to watch the map to make sure we were going in the right direction at all times. And Jack wasn't helping anything by coming over to me every five minutes asking the same question.

"Are we there yet?" I was really regretting giving him immortality, because now I couldn't strangle him to death. Right now the sun was close to setting and I saw Elizabeth by the railing on the Pearl. I still hadn't apologized yet and I was really feeling guilty about the things I had said to her. So I quietly made my way onto the Pearl's deck and over to her.

"Room for one sorry friend?" I asked as she turned around and raised an eyebrow. I gave her my puppy dog eyes and with the lip quiver which is the perfect guilt combo and she nodded. I walked over to the railing and leaned against it as the sun went down.

"I'm sorry for the other night." I said after several moments of silence.

"Don't be I deserved it." I was about to talk but she held up her hand and I shut up.

"I know what I did was wrong and I should have told Will instead of keeping it from him and making him think it was his fault. It's just I was going to tell him when he visited me but he then told me what had happened between you two and I got mad. I know that sounds bad coming from me. But I mean it was Will. Sweet, loving, gentle Will."

"He isn't always gentle, especially in the bedroom." I said interrupting and she laughed.

"Too much information Emily." She said while blushing.

"Back to what I was saying, I had never thought Will would ever cheat on me. I knew if there was a cheater in our marriage it would have been me, so I was just so mad that I ran off and he left thinking he had killed our marriage when I had done it ten years before. But know that I know you, I can see why Will did cheat on me with you." I blushed and looked down.

"What do you see?" I asked hesitantly.

"You and Will are great with each other, when I see you two together you're both glowing and happy and there is so much love in your eyes. I am glad Will found someone he could love." I smiled at her comments and looked out at the sea.

"Are we friends again?" I asked and Elizabeth asked.

"Yes we are friends again."

"Good." I said as I hugged her. When we pulled apart I said.

"I better head back to the Dutchman it's going to be a long night." I said as I started walking.

"How so?" I grabbed the map out of my pocket and held it up.

"I have to stay up all night to make sure we get there properly." Elizabeth nodded in sympathy for me. As I made my way to the Dutchman I ran into Anamaria and Jack who were standing very close together and looking very happy. I smiled at them as I got back on the Dutchman. I headed to my cabin to find it empty. I walked over to the map table and grabbed a stool and sat down and set the map out. Looking at it more carefully I saw other images moving, the sea's had small waves, rocking towards the Dutchman and Pearl. And other ships were around; I saw Thomas's ship sailing off towards the Americas. Heck even the Kraken was on the map, swimming beneath us. This was a very strange map. I lit a candle as I looked down at it, if we kept going at this speed we should reach it sometime tomorrow. I sighed as I watched the map, I grabbed a book that had been lying on the couch and sat back down at the table and started reading, looking occasionally at the map.

"You should go to bed." Will said behind me as he massaged my shoulders, I moaned in pleasure but said.

"I would love to, but I have to watch the map." Will looked over my shoulder and said.

"What do you see?" I pointed to where our ships where.

"We are right there, and there is the island." I said pointing to the island. Will nodded even though I knew he didn't get what was going on.

"There's Thomas's ship all the way over that, and there's the Kraken and here are the waves." I looked up at Will to find him looking very confused.

"I guess you can't see those things either." I said and he nodded.

"I wish I did though love, so I could help you." I only nodded and yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed, I doubt we will go far off course." Will said and I was very tempted, believe me I was. But I shook my head and no and gave him a soft kiss.

"I want to but I can't, why don't you go to sleep, sleep for the both of us." Will looked skeptical.

"But what about you?"

"Believe me I will be watching the map, and you will fall asleep anyway so just go now."

"I can't help but feel bad that I will sleep and you will sit here." He said holding my hands and kissing them. I gave a small smile.

"You are too sweet love, but I want you to go to sleep for me, please?" He finally nodded and kissed my softly and went to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight love." He called out gently to me and I smiled and replied.

"Goodnight my captain." Soon enough I heard soft snored coming from our bed, lucky him.

--

Hours later I looked out the window to see the sun rising. I was tired; I had been up all night looking at a stupid map. But luckily we were close to the island, very close in fact. I stood up and took the map and walked quietly out of the cabin and up to the deck, I walked to the front of the ship and saw off in the distance the island.

(Please R and R! I do not own Pirates.)


	13. Stone of knowledge and goodbyes

Fearless

"Are you guys sure that you don't see the island?" I asked again as everyone nodded their heads yes. I sighed and looked at the approaching island. How come I am the only who can see it? We would be nearing the island and no one could see it except me. Something caught my eye as I looked at the island. Right in front of us seem to be this force field of sorts, before I could think of it any longer the ships went through it. The ships rocked violently for a minute, before settling back down in the water. I looked at my crew as they all stared ahead with wide eyes.

"I see your island now love." Will said coming up to me. I smirked at him and replied.

"Now you believe me." He only chuckled and nodded giving me a small kiss.

"We don't have time for that, we need to get to that island." Jack yelled and I cursed under my breath as I glared at him. But Jack being Jack didn't see my look and continued to act all giddy that we would soon be reaching the island. Soon we neared it and we had to get in lifeboats to get to the island.

"Are you sure you will be alright Emily?" Will asked as I got ready to get into the boat. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'll be fine Will, we'll be back soon." He nodded and gave me a quick kiss before I climbed down the ladder and made it into the boat. I looked back up at him and smiled before blowing him a kiss. I laughed as he acted like he had caught it. The crew started rowing forward as I sat looking at the map. Our lifeboats had appeared on the map and we're heading to the island. I put on my hilt and soon our boats swept thro ugh the sand. I got out and I stepped down onto the island, a surge of energy went throughout my body as I looked around the mystic island.

"Are you ok Emily?" I turned to see Elizabeth and Anamaria looking at me concerned. I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said looking at the tree's leading into the forest. Something felt wrong here. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Jack looking at me.

"Do you have the map with you love?" I nodded and got it out.

"Good look at it so we can find the stone."

"Jack I don't know if this will work, maybe it was only good to tell us how to get here." I said as I unrolled the map, and I looked it over expecting to see the sea, but it wasn't there, the map was empty.

"Where did everything go?" I asked quietly as I looked the map over quickly. As I was about to tear my eyes away from it lines started appearing and shapes came to life. Soon the map filled out and it showed the island, it showed where we were, where forests were, where the mountain in the distance was, and where the stone was.

"Wow." I muttered as I looked it over. Jack looked over my shoulder and said.

"What love there's nothing there." I jerked my head up and said.

"You guys don't see everything?' I asked confused and everyone shook their heads no. Odd last time they could see the map, just not the moving items, now only I can see it.

"Well darling looks like you'll have to lead us to the stone, up for it." Jack said patting me on the back. I vaguely nodded before looking around. Something still felt wrong. I looked back down at the map; the stone appeared to in the middle of the island. I started walking forward as everyone else walked behind me. I made my way to the woods and cautiously looked in, the woods seemed thick and I heard distant animal's noises.

"Anyone got a machete?" I asked turning back to the crew. Everyone looked around hesitantly and finally Marty came forward and handed a machete to me.

"Thank you." I said before turning around again. Bring my arm up I hacked at the trees and made my way through the forest. I turned to see everyone still standing there. I sighed and said.

"Are you cowards just going to stand there all day?" I ask smirking as everyone sprang into action following behind me. I looked ahead and followed the map, hacking at trees and plants that got in my way. It was slow going having to listen to Jack complain all the time. I had just hacked through a tree branch and it fell on Jack who grumbled.

"Could you be a little more careful love?" I only kept looking at the map barley hearing him. He groaned and muttered under his breath.

"Stupid bloody know it all pirate." I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard him, I heard every word as if he was saying them out loud, and the scary thing was he was towards the rear of our party.

"What's wrong with you?" Elizabeth asked coming up to me. I only shook my head and kept moving. As we kept walking I heard sounds from all over the place, it was rather unnerving hearing all these sounds. I heard Jack grumble in the back, animal's in the distance, and I even heard a steady beat, a heartbeat, I looked over at Elizabeth who was walking next to me, it had to be hers but how can I hear it? This island must be affecting me more then I thought. I looked down at the map to see we were about halfway there, I looked at it to see flowing water coming up. And I was right, soon enough I heard thundering water even though there was none in sight. Soon the noise got to be unbearable and I clutched my ears in pain, and I looked up to see us standing in front a small river, the water rushing past us quickly most likely heading to a waterfall or the ocean. I saw some rocks forming a path, odd I could have sworn they weren't there a minute ago. I walked over and stepped on them making sure they were stable.

Seeing that they were, I stepped onto it and jumped to the next one.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Anamaria called out as she hopped onto the rock behind me.

"Sure." I called out still looking at the map; I didn't even look where I was going. I could just sense where the rock was and I would step on it, soon enough I felt land and looked around surprised to see that I was on land. I only shrugged and waited for the others.

"Emily what is up with you, you are acting very odd." Elizabeth asked concerned while the rest of the crew nodded their approval. I only shrugged and responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said before turning back around and heading north, we were close I could feel it. As we came through a clearing I heard a steady noise, but it was hard to focus on it with all the other noises coming from the crew. I stopped and held up a hand for all of them to shut up. It was all silent, where was that sound. Elizabeth came up to me and whispered.

"Emily what are you doing." I held up a finger for her to shut up. She sighed rather loudly, at least that's what I heard. She started to step forward when I heard a whizzing sound coming right at us. I grabbed her arm and jerked her back right before an arrow came and landed into a tree right where she had been standing. I ducked low as the rest of the crew did and more arrows came. I rolled to the tree and hid behind it as more arrows came; some of the crew had been shot done. I heard a battle yell and in an instant we were surrounded. I came out from behind the tree and grabbed my sword as we all started to fight. The enemies looked like cannibals as they charged us. But seeing that we had better weapons we had a good chance at winning. As I had just slashed someone I turned to see a clearing in the trees that hadn't been there before. I was drawn to it as I felt my body moving towards it.

"Emily!" I heard someone called but I just ignored it as I walked into the clearing. Just as I did it closed behind me, breaking me out of my gaze I looked around. All the sounds from the battle were gone, and a fog was around me. I looked won at the map and saw myself and I was right on top of the stone. I looked around and started walking forward cautiously. I came upon a small table made of stone and on it saw a stone. I raised an eyebrow as I neared it. It was nothing pretty, it was grey and had many edges, and was gawky and ugly. Would barley go for anything in a flee market. Yet there was this force around it, drawing you to it. It was a powerful stone. I was about to reach for it when something pulled my hand back, an invisible force.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." I turned to see a man standing on the other side of the stone; he had body painting all over him along with tattoos. And his face was painted white and he had a glow to him, he was very wise I could tell by just looking at him. Where did that come from? I had never been this good at reading people before.

"Who are you?"

"That is not important Emily James, but if you have to know."

"I do." I said interrupting.

"You may call me White Mask." I only nodded in understanding.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously, I wasn't afraid of White Mask, just curious.

"I am the guard of this stone, I will only give it to someone who deserves it and who would handle its powers. You have probably notice changes to you." I nodded yes and White Mask continued.

"Well that happens, you are the keeper of the map and with it comes powers that will always remain with you, even when you leave these lands, it leads you here to this stone, now you will have to prove yourself to me."

"How?" I asked looking around; I hope everyone else is alright. White mask must have read my mind because he responded.

"Your friends are fine; my men have left them alone. Now it is time for your test."

"I'm ready." I said strongly staring him on, we held eye contact for several moments before he looked at the stone.

"I can see when I look at you that you are a strong, adventurous, caring, and very bright young woman."

"I wouldn't call me young." I said tucking a strand of hair behind me ear. White Mask laughed and said.

"Yes I know of your past." I raised an eyebrow and he said.

"Once you put the map together I knew you would be coming, I have been learning about you the past couple of days, so I would know more about you." I nodded slightly uncomfortable with him knowing of my past.

"Having this stone is more then just a luxury, if it gets into the wrong hands chaos would spread across the world if evil people knew of it and its powers, you understand this correct?" I nodded, and he looked pleased.

"Know that you know that take it." I looked confused.

"That's it?" I asked thinking he was joshing me.

"That's it." He repeated.

"But what about testing me?" I asked.

"This will be your test." He replied calmly.

"Explain." I said looking at him.

"The stone will only be taken by someone who deserves it, if you are not worthy well you will die a rather painful death and if you are worthy all I can say is run."

"Run?" I asked while looking up to find no one there. I looked around to find me by myself.

"White Mask?" I whispered as it echoed off the trees, and a wind swept it away. As the wind went past me I heard a voice whisper with it.

"Pick the stone Emily." I turned towards the stone and brought my hand to it. Just as I was about to touch it I closed my eyes and grabbed onto it. My stomach lurched as I felt my body moving around and when I opened my eyes, I saw the crew staring back at me. I looked down to the see the stone in my hand.

"Emily you're alright." Elizabeth said coming over to hug me, just as she started walking the ground shook and I almost fell over but I stayed still. The sky turned black as ashes started coming out of the mountain, well a volcano.

"Emily what have you done?" Yelled as the ground kept shaking, as it started splitting open. I looked down at the stone in my hand as White Mask's words came to me…run.

"Run!" I yelled just as lave started coming out of the volcano. It was a mad dash through the forest. As I was running I tripped over a rock and landed down on the ground as everyone else kept running. I felt an arm pull me up and I looked into jack's eyes as he grabbed my and hoisted me up.

"I can't believe you did that Jack." I yelled as we ran.

"Well I promised Will that I would protect his bonny lass and I am keeping my word." I rolled my eyes as we ran.

"Sure, I bet you're only doing it because I have the stone."

"That too." Soon enough the trees cleared and we were on the beach. We ran to the boats and pushed them into the water before scrambling into them. I watched as the volcano spat out lave as it spilled down it sides consuming the island in its fury. I looked down at the stone which was still clutched tightly into my right hand. We soon reached the ships and got on our respectable ones. As soon as my feet made contact with the deck I was pulled into Will's arms as he held me tightly. He pulled away so he could look down at me. He brought both of his hands to my face and looked me over.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and kissed him, which he returned. As soon as we pulled away Jack and everyone else came over.

"So love where's the stone?' Jack asked excitedly. I only rolled my eyes and held it out to him; I set it down in his hand. He looked down and smiled big but it soon vanished as he looked at the stone.

"Really love where is the stone?" I snorted and said.

"That's it, Jack."

"But it's so ugly."

"No one said knowledge was beautiful." I said, surprised that I had said it. I felt relaxed against Will as he held me; I heard a faint beat coming from where our cabin was located and I smiled knowing it was his. I guess enhanced hearing won't be so bad.

"You're right love, it may not be pretty."

"Or shiny."

"Or Valuable."

"Or Shiny." Pintel repeated again. Jack glared at them and they shut up.

"But it is still a grand treasure, now that we have gotten the clues, faced many dangers from that alone and got the treasure where are we going now?" Jack called out and we all yelled out.

"Tortuga." Jack nodded.

"Do you two want to tag along?" he asked us, Will looked down at me and I shrugged.

"Why not?" I said and everyone cheered. I untangled myself from Will as everyone else celebrated. I walked away from everything to the other side of the ship, where everything was quiet, or at least muffled. I looked at the sea and sighed in content, our adventure was over and I was personally glad. I heard footsteps coming up behind me, there was an odd beat to them a swagger and I smirked knowing who it was.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked still peering at the ocean. I could feel Jack's surprise as he came and stood next to me.

"How did you know it was me love?"

"6th sense." I replied and Jack only nodded.

"What can I do for you?" I asked looking over at him.

"Well love you went through a lot on this adventure, and I thought you deserved to be the first one to use the stone." He said opening his hand and it was the stone. I smiled up at Jack and replied.

"No Jack that's fine."

"Love I insist." I only nodded and took the stone into my hands. I shut my eyes as I relaxed and images and words came to me.

_1783: Revolutionary War is won, America is a free country._

_1789: Americas First President George Washington is elected into office._

_1846: The potato famine leaves many dead in Ireland._

_1861: The Civil War starts._

_1865: Shortly after the end of the Civil War President Abraham Lincoln was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth._

_1879: The first light bulb is tried out by inventor Thomas Edison._

_1908: The First car is invented by Henry Ford. _

_1912: The biggest ship in the world the Titanic sank._

_1929: The Great Depression starts._

_1941: Pearl Harbor bombed by the Japanese._

"_Yesterday, Dec. 7, 1941 - a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan_**." **_– President Franklin Roosevelt._

_1945: Adolf Hitler commits Suicide._

_1963: President John F. Kennedy assassinated._

_1968: Civil rights movement member Martin Luther King Jr. assassinated._

_1969: First man on the moon._

"_That's one small step for a man, one giant step for mankind." – Neil Armstrong. _

_1974: Hank Aaron breaks Babe Ruth's home-run record._

_1981: The marriage of Prince Charles and Diana Spencer, who would become to be known as the people's princess._

_1991: The Soviet Union crashes._

_1997: Princess Diana dies in an automobile accident._

_2001: September 11__th__ the Word Trade Center towers were attacked by hijacked airplanes causing both to collapse._

_2003: War in Iraq starts._

_I stand on the Dutchman leaning against the railing as Will holds me closely. We watch as the world changes for the better and worse, but it doesn't matter as long as we are together forever._

I open my eyes as Jack watches me in interest.

"That is definitely a powerful stone." I said as I handed it back to him. He only smiled before walking off.I suddenly fell very tired as I lean against the ocean and watch the sea.

--

Ten days later our ships were off the coast of Tortuga, we had spent the past five days vacationing. But now instead of two ships there were three, I had helped Elizabeth get a ship and a crew. She now captained the Firebolt; our ships were in a triangle position so we all could face each other. Will and I were leaning against the railing by the wheel, Will's arm around my waist. Jack and Anamaria were on the Pearl holding onto each other, I smiled at that two of them, they deserved each other. Elizabeth was on her ship as we all said our goodbyes.

"Till we meet again my friends." Jack yelled as his ship sailed south, he took along the stone with him; I didn't need it now that I knew Will and I would always be together.

"Hey Elizabeth!" I yelled out to her.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Next time I see you it better not be on my ship because you died!" She laughed and nodded and her ship sailed west. Will goes to the wheel and we start sailing off. I look up to see that the sun would set in a couple of minutes. I walked up behind Will and put my arms along his waist as I lean my head on my back. He pulled me forward so I am next to him; he wraps his arms around me as I lean into him.

"Where to now love?" He whispers and I look at the endless sea.

"Bring me that horizon." I whisper and in a green flash we're gone.

THE END…

(I cannot believe I am done, this is the third story about Emily and I still get sad every time. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, you guys have been great. I am sorry if I got any events mixed up in my timeline. Thanks again fro everything I just might write another story about my dear Emily Turner. Thanks again and have a great life! I do not own Pirates!)


End file.
